


Love only needs to be given enough time to get used to it...

by DisneyBroadway123



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Protective Hikaru, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyBroadway123/pseuds/DisneyBroadway123
Summary: Sachiko Hime has spent most of her life at Ouran Academy being forgotten by most everyone around her. She has given up on ever falling in love because she knew very well that her parents weren't in love. Unless you call being in love fighting for a divorce. That was until she meets the prince of Ouran Academy, Tamaki Suoh. Can he teach her the true meaning of love while fighting to get her brother back from the clutches of her mother?





	Love only needs to be given enough time to get used to it...

_ My name is Sachiko Hime and I’m a shyer student at Ouran Academy. I’m one of the few that’s gotten into this school by intelligence alone and not some sort of wealth. I mean yes, my family is very well off, but we’re not famous and we don’t live in a huge mansion or anything like that. We do live in a very big house though, but that’s not my point. I have Aspergers, so sorry in advance if I babble or something that I say seems off. I was diagnosed with it when I was twelve years old shortly after my brother was born. My little brother’s name is Neko, he’s one of the few people in the world that I feel like understands me and how lonely I am when I’m in school. My parents either don’t know or simply don’t really care about what emotions go through my mind during an average day of school. They only encourage that it will slowly get better but you know I have my doubts about anything ever getting better in my life. I see these girls at my high school and I can’t relate to any of them. They’re all far too stuck up for their own good, acting like they’re higher up on the food chain even though I could probably run academic laps around them. They also are extremely vain, we have this thing in my school called a host club. Basically it’s some sort of club where the female students get pampered by the male aleite at my school. I always called bullshit on the factor that any woman would fall for one of these as well. I practiced piano for hours after school because I just didn’t want to go home and our school usually gets out rather early. We have about four classes per day and we have eight classes per semester so we have four one day and four the next day. Not that I’m complaining more piano time for me and I’ll be grateful. For the most part, I don’t have a single friend at my high school and I’m mostly keeping to myself, lost in a book, a sketch or a piano piece that I’m trying to master. I love reading books because a lot of my favorite books can take me to other worlds or another planet. My obsession with drawing first came to fruition when I watched Disney movies for the first time when I was really little. My first Disney movie that I can remember being completely entranced by was Beauty And The Beast. I fell in love with that world and it gave me a character to relate to. Belle was, by far the most relatable character that Disney had ever created. It almost felt like I was looking at a an image through a mirror at an older version of myself just with brown eyes instead of a deep blue. My hair was extremely frizzy as well a fact that I hated. It was unmanageable and my mom pretty much forced me to wear it long because she said that females look like men with short hair. I mostly didn’t know what to do with it aside from washing it before school. I really wanted it to be manageable but sadly it wasn’t meant to be. This is the story of how my days went from sad and lonely to suddenly much more about friendship and love. The day that I met the leader of the host club, Tamaki Suoh….  _ It started out like any normal day in my family.

“I want a divorce!!” Oh yeah, that. My parents were constantly fighting, sometimes I wish that they would just get what they both so badly wanted and leave me out of this. 

“You can’t get a divorce Mary!! You signed up with this marriage when you gave birth to Sachiko.” My dad reminded my mom as I threw a pillow over my head and moaned. I hated the constant fighting that went on in this house, like get me out. I wanted a safe haven somewhere I could just be myself and be happy with people who genuinely cared about me. 

“When she gets some friends and a boyfriend then I’ll consider her my daughter!!” I covered my ears and just wanted to disappear more than ever before. There was no point for me really. I had no friends, no real family aside from Neko and he’s got his own life and I don’t want to burden him with my issues. I got up and casually ran to the shower before I got caught. 

“You might just want to think of the opportunity that our daughter might be asexual Mary. That maybe she’s just not interested in relationships that way.” Yeah thanks dad because that makes me feel so much better. Not let’s wait until she meets the right person, it’s all a factor of that I’m ace. I don’t want to be ace but I just am. No one in real life has ever truly sparked an interest in me. I’m not asking for a Prince or anything like that. All I’m asking for is a decent guy. One who doesn’t lie to me, cheat on me, or send me any bad signals. 

“Like hell she is!! She’s just being stubborn!! I’m sure that at this point someone has had to have asked her out and she just turned them down because they’re not some sort of Disney Prince or mythical creature from a stupid novel that she’s read.” I frowned why couldn’t someone just be on my side of these arguments. I was getting sick and damn tired of always having to be so strong. I wanted a partner to help me carry that insane amount of weight that I had to carry. I just wanted someone who understood what it felt like to be truly alone. Who has been where I am right now. 

“I’m sure that if she has gotten a courting offer we would know about it Mary.” Yeah right sure thing dad. Like those kinds of guys even exist anymore. The world of men is mostly full of men who just want sex and nothing else at this day and age. 

“Henry this isn’t the nineteen hundreds anymore!! Women are just meant to birth an heir for some rich man. That’s why we’re sending her to Ouran Academy!! So that she can find someone who can bring up the money to the family.” I groaned. I knew that this was the reason why I was even at Ouran. I still somewhat enjoyed  my time with the school. I love my high school that I was going to. My favorite class was of course Art and Musicology. I loved the feeling of just creating something that made people happy. 

“That is not the reason that we’re sending her to Ouran!! I wanted her to be not really bullied anymore-” 

“Well then maybe she could grow a fucking backbone!! She never has standed up for herself since she was twelve years old when she got diagnosed.” I shut off the water for my shower and I just took a towel and ran to my room. I put on my uniform that I hated by the way, it was way too frilly and froofroo. I put on my shoes and grabbed my bookbag leaving the house without another word to anyone.  _ If they wanted to fight then that was fine just leave me out of it  _ I thought to myself for probably no effect. I saw multiple couples as usual on my way to school and I just glanced longingly wishing that I had that. At this point I was getting desperate. But, I hadn’t given up yet, if I hadn’t met my match yet there must be a solid reason for why I haven’t yet. I walked through school and into my first period AP English class where we had to write our entry task. 

_ What do you think the true meaning of love is?  _ Yeah hey valentines day isn’t for another year!! We just had that stupid ass holliday and I was still suffering. I wrote out my response anyways. 

_ To me the true meaning of love is acceptance. If both parties can accept that each other isn’t perfect. That there is no perfect person in the world for somebody. There are people who can make you a better person, but the whole soulmate thing is garbage at this point.  _ I finished writing it in my notebook and handed it to the person who was collecting them. We then started to read our book for the month that I actually really loved, Great Gatsby. You want true love, my true love is Gatsby and Daisy. I loved reading books that had romance but it wasn’t the main focus. Hell the two main characters don’t even get together. It ends in a very tragic way. Which to me was how romance was. Sure you might start off loving your spouse or your partner, but overtime that love seemed to diminish until all that was left was the words I want a divorce. That was the love that my parents had and my biggest fear was that someday would become my life. If I ever fall in love, I hope that those are words that I never end up saying to my future partner. I wasn’t judgemental to whether it was a boy or girl it just had to be something. I feel like most teenage girls with boyfriends always flaunt it to their single friends. If I had many friends that would be something that I would never do. I overheard so many conversation like ‘Oh guess what my boyfriend got me for our two week anniversary?!’ or ‘My boyfriend buys me so many presents it’s unreal!! How are you still single?’ All these statements to other girls made me want to question if I really am from this planet or if I’m just from a different background then all of these people. It’s not about the gifts that your boyfriend or girlfriend buys you, it’s about the way that the person treats you. If your boyfriend is an asshole, but buys you a ton of gifts, will you eventually realize that he’s an asshole only to have him buy you another present? Newsflash to anyone who ever wants to date me: PRESENTS DON’T MATTER TO ME!! Unless it’s my birthday or Christmas I don’t need or want anything at all. All these anniversaries I could easily forget on accident or something like that. I tend to get so lost in my own head that the days of the week I’d forget if not for my princess calendar on my bedroom wall. So if it’s not on the calendar I will most likely forget it. Even if it is my birthday or Christmas I would much prefer something that they made for me. Whether it be something as typical as a handmade card or something as unique as writing me a poem or writing me an acoustical song on the piano. I heard the bell ring over my head and I quietly went off to my next class which was an easy math class. I excelled in every class that I took except for my math class. I sat down at my group table that was nearly the front and the class ended without anything substantial happening. Here’s a little tip for those future math teacher for students with special needs: DON’T TEACH THEM TRASH THAT THEY SHOULD ALREADY KNOW UP TO THIS POINT!! Teach them about budgeting, buying a house, not getting scammed, credit cards that stuff that’s important!! I’m sorry if this seems really confusing but I have been reviewing the same trash that I already know for close to five freaking years!! I just want a challenge. Something that’s not too difficult for me but something that still is critical to the average world. I know that I’m far from an average person but still, it’s important to me. My mom said to me once that if I wanted to change the fucking world I couldn’t do it on my own. But, I don’t see anyone rushing to help me, do you? I walked off to my favorite class that I had today, my art class. I didn’t have Musicology until tomorrow. I wish that I could replace it with a class that I had today. Maybe my math class, I had psychology as well and I adored that class. I walked into the art room and instantly smelled the smell that I had grown to love. A scent of semi stale paint and old paper. It smelled like heaven to me so I didn’t really care. I went to my chair that was next to another girl who seemed to be more popular. 

“Welcome artists!!” I smiled at my second favorite teacher as she introduced our topic for the day. 

“Today’s topic is going to be an character that exists in fiction that you wish was in the real world.” My eyes widened as I had already ripped out a sheet of paper and started to draw my favorite mythical being, Legolas Greenleaf from my favorite book series in the entire world. If I had ever wished that a character could be real in my world it would be the elven prince with the skills of a badass with a bow and arrow. 

“Look who’s drawing fantasy again.” My ‘best friend’ told me and I use the term best friend here very loosely. Meet Kimiko, the biggest degerator of my personality. She was mostly a family friend with similar interests as me. So my mom forced us to be friends more or less. 

“Shut up Kimi, why are you even talking to me? I thought that I was ruining your style isn’t that what you told me?” I asked her in a curious tone despite the amount of sarcasm that I was using at this moment in time. 

“What’s got you in a tizzy? Another fight amongst your parents?” Deep breaths Sachi, don’t let her get to you. If you lose your cool with Kimiko you’ll be either sent home or sent to the principal's office with her.

“Not that it’s any of your business or that you’ve ever offered me a solution but no that’s not what’s got me in a tizzy.” I told her calmly and she glared at me. 

“Why aren’t you getting angry with me?!” She always played this game, the game of trying to get my agitated about the littlest thing. 

“Because I know that’s exactly what you want. I have to be the stronger person.” I told her with a cold stare that screamed leave me alone. 

“I know that your Asperger’s is speaking for you right now. You truly do love me as much as I do you.” I rolled my eyes at her as I began to  color in my character. I thought that if I maybe ignored her than for once in my life she would go away. In fact the exact opposite happened she kept pestering me but I just started to tune her out. Something about the host club, debating mostly with the girl next to me who was the cutest guy. It seemed like they both agreed that the cutest was a boy named Haruhi, uh guys that’s a total girls name!! I bit my tongue though knowing that could get me in trouble. 

“Do you know any host club boys?” I shook my head as I did every single time that Kimiko asked me this question. 

“How do you not?! I mean one of them is totally your type.” She stated and I rolled my eyes. 

“Not interested. You clearly don’t know me enough to know that I even have a clear type.” I rolled my eyes again at the sheer randomness of this conversation. I figured that my mom was the one that was trying to set me up here but no my ‘best friend’ was the one who clearly knew me about as much as I thought. 

“Look Kimiko, if this guy is so perfect for me, then I’ll met him on my own. I don’t need your help trying to set me up with someone. Thank you for your consideration.” I told her trying to let her down politely and I smiled at her though to me it felt obviously fake. She seemed to let it go thankfully drop the issue for once in her godforsaken life and leave me as I liked to be, alone. As the bell rang out yet again, I went off to lunch where I could sit alone because Kokomo had told me multiple times that she didn’t want me around. I brushed the hair out of my eyes and smiled to myself. I ate the lunch that Neko and I had worked on last night as I read my book getting lost in the world that I loved more than anything, the world of middle earth this was my seventh time rereading my favorite book series. It felt like I had only been there for about five minutes after finishing my bento box until the bell rang. I groaned faintly, it was just getting good. Time for psychology one of my other favorite classes that I had with my favorite teacher because he also taught our musicology class. I went up to my favorite classroom which was connected and I sat down again in my favorite spot next to the teachers workspace. I settled down and waited for Mr. Jeo to come and start my class. 

“Good afternoon my young psychologists in training!!” My favorite teacher came bursting through the room carrying worksheets. 

“I’ve got something that I’m going to do you-I mean for you silly slip of the tongue which was thought of by Hime?” He asked me knowing that I would know the answer to his question. 

“Sigmund Freud sir.” I answered him and he smiled brightly at me as he handed me some worksheets to pass back to my work members behind me.    
“Very good Hime, seems like you really know your stuff. I must be a great teacher huh?” He joked as I laughed brightly at him Kokomo looking at me strangely. I glared at her to maybe get her to stop staring at me. She signed something to me. 

_ What are you doing after school? I want to take you to the host club with me.  _ I rolled my eyes at her. 

_ Sorry Koko I have something that I have to do. I have to practice piano since I don’t have one at home.  _ She scoffed at me. 

_ Why do you need to practice if you can already play everything known to mankind? I mean I get if it was something that was actually interesting but the piano is something that I could never get back into.  _ I smiled to myself because I had known that. She took lessons around the same time that I did and it’s how I met her when we were eight years old. 

_ You can go out to your host club if you feel like it. I’m just not going to the ridiculous host club. I’m just not interested in that kind of thing and I get that you are and that’s perfectly fine Koko. It’s just not my scene. It gives me massive amounts of anxiety. I feel like all of them will be judging me.  _ I signed back to her and she sent me an actual look of sympathy. 

_ I know that you’re terrified of turning into your mother someday. And I know that I’m not the best friend that you’ve always dreamed of and I’m sorry about that. This is my way of trying to fix everything that I have done. Tamaki won’t judge you, he’s not like that in the slightest. He’s like a prince practically, he plays piano too.  _ I blushed faintly. That was a name and face that I actually happened to know very well. Tamaki Suoh was the sensation that had swept our high school almost half of the girls that I had seen were head over heels in love with him. 

_ I know that you’re only looking out for me Kokomo. I don’t want to turn into my mother even though I’ve got the feeling like it’s inevitable. Someday it’ll just happen, I’ll turn cold towards those around me and even you. Someday even you won’t want to be my best friend because I’m not a good enough person. I don’t want to meet Tamiki if that’s who you intend to pair me up with. You know why? I’d have to compete with almost half of the school’s population, every girl that I’ve had the displeasure of meeting is in love with him.  _ I signed back to her before turning to focus on my worksheet. I only looked up when I heard a text from my phone. It was from Kokomo. 

_ Koko: Will you at the very least hear me out here? I know that I’m a bitch towards you and I regret it!! I never noticed until the other day how badly you were getting. I saw that drawing of you in front of a faceless man saying that you’ll never be good enough for him so don’t even bother trying to win your heart. It really hurt me that you feel so poorly about yourself. I know that most of the way you feel is my fault. I call you rude names, I made fun of you, I called you a freak. I hope that you don’t really become the girl that I want you to become. I want to hear you laugh again. Tamiki’s a massive goofball, he’s constantly making me and the other girl’s laugh.  _

_ Me: Alright, tomorrow I promise I’ll go with you. I’m sorry that you had to see that drawing. I didn’t think that you would see it or if you did would you even really care?  _

_ Koko: I totally care!! This time we’re restarting our friendship over. While we’re both fully invested including me.  _

_ Me: Deal, I’ll take your option for friendship. Let’s start over. Hi my name is Sachiko Hime :P  _ I saw Koko laugh at me and I smiled at her. Sometimes when we seemed to really get along I loved making her giggle. Sometimes when she wasn’t acting stuck up she was a really fun and creative friend. 

_ Koko: Mine’s Kokomo Marie pleasure to meet you. I saw that you love Lord Of The Rings is that your favorite book? _ I smiled at my best friend as I finished the worksheet. I flipped it over and went back to texting Koko. I had a good feeling that she was finally caring about me as a person. 

_ Me: Of course!! I’ve read it nearly seven times, both my parents probably worry about me.  _

_ Koko: Which leads me to the next topic, if they fight tonight, I want you to come over. Mi casa es su casa.  _ I smiled kindly at my best friend and started to giggle. 

_ Me: You’re sure? I wouldn’t mind I mean that’s why they invented earbuds and piano Disney music right?  _

_ Koko: I’m not sure… I’m positive, I’m truly sorry about the shitty way that I’ve treated you. Besides why listen to piano music when you know that I have a piano.  _ I smiled at Koko as the bell rang above our heads and Koko leapt up at the same time that I did to give me a massive hug. I grinned at her as she rested her head on my shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” I shushed my best friend and looked into her eyes.    
“You’re my best friend Koko, I’ve been a sarcastic little piece of shit to you too. Which is why we’re fixing this.” I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. 

“Not gonna lie that a couple of those comments that you gave me I had coming to me. You’re not usually sarcastic in fact I love that you have a slightly cynical bite to you. I love that you can play any song that you can think of on the piano, that when you sit down and start to play it you get lost in that universe. I love you like a sister. It’s time I told my fake friends that you’re my real true friend and if they don’t like it they can get the fuck out of my life.” I laughed at my best friend, truly happy for the first time in a long time. 

“Are you staying here Hime or do you want me to lock up?” Mr. Jeo asked me and I smiled at him. 

“Lock up please if you don’t mind. It’s high time that I started to be a better best friend.” I informed him and Koko looked at me with a bright smile. 

“You’re going to really like this I think, true most of the girls do have a massive crush on him, but it’s just for show. It’s a way to make us vain girls feel more vain. And I know that you could care less about being pretty or being popular, but I want you to be happy. I think that Tamiki will be the one to do that for you.” Kokomo told me and I blushed faintly and brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear. 

“Don’t be nervous, I’ll be right there by your side for the entire time. I’ve already told him about you and the fact that you have Asperger’s. I hope that’s alright?” She asked me talking a mile a minute and I couldn’t help it I smiled at her. 

“It’s perfectly fine, I’d rather him know before I say something that’s stupid and scares him away.” I mentioned to her and she nudged my shoulder. 

“You won’t scare him away. You’re mind gets too far ahead of your heart. That’s your biggest problem Stachiko. Just make sure that you take deep breaths and take it one step at a time.” She reminded me using her old catchphrase back when we were actual friends. Before I knew what was going on we had reached music room three. The infamous room where all the hosts resided after school. There was of course a line, one that wrapped around half the entire building. It made me slightly worried that we wouldn’t get in. 

“Don’t worry about not getting in. I made sure to book a reservation with Kyoya the other day when I visited. He’s the secretary\vice president. He’s also Tamiki’s best friend. He doesn’t actually host as far as I know. He mainly handles the finances for the club.” Koko informed me as the line started to move. 

“You’d think with this kind of line that Sir Elton John or David Bowie might be inside there.” I joked and Koko laughed at me actually genuinely laughed at me. 

“As much as I would love for our spacecrucedar or our pop legend to be inside that room it’s sadly not true. They act like they’re superstars though.” She joked back and I smiled faintly while bouncing on the heels of my shoes. 

“Did you finish the manga that I loaned you?” She asked me changing the subject. I nodded my head passionately. 

“Yes it was really really cute.” I told her and she smiled at me. She loved finding me manga about a girl coming from a bad family who gets helped by a boy who treats her like the queen that all women deserve to be. 

“I thought so too!! I just loved the way that Haruka grew to love Ichi I thought that it was clever and there was just romance to counteract the drama.” She noted as we actually moved enough so that we were actually inside the school for once. I felt myself start to grow extremely anxious and took some deep breaths. 

“Are you going to be okay Stachi? I can just go in there and talk to Kyoya about postponing the meeting if you’re too anxious.” Koko comforted and smiled at her. I was a little bit worried that if Koko was just pulling off another trick on me. Then I noticed that she was being completely honest with me. 

“I am a little bit anxious Kokomo I can’t lie to you. But I really want to take a chance if it’s the only chance I have to to get my mom off my back even if it’s just for a little while. I’m so sick of doing this Koko. I want to be a better person-” She gently bumped my elbow with hers. 

“You are a perfect person, broken sure, but perfect all the same. You still want to make your mom proud of you even though at this point I wonder what’s even the point? If I were in your shoes I would be completely ignoring her. I would just do whatever the hell that I wanted to do. But, you’ve stuck around your family even though your mom is a complete and utter bitch. You’re so strong though, emotionally you can out live anybody.” Koko advised me and I smiled at her starting to relax my shoulders and hum at tune that I had grown to love. A tune from an anime that my dad had raised me on called Yu Yu Hakusho. It was my goto song to hum whenever I got too nervous. It reminded me of happier times with my dad before all the fighting happened. Koko started to whistle the same tune that I was as I smiled at her. 

“You watched Yu Yu Hakusho?” I asked her having no idea that she grew up on the same anime that I had loved growing up as well and still to this day. 

“Yeah, it’s a little bit embarrassing that’s why I’ve never mentioned it to you. I need to stop being embarrassed about everything that makes me a nerd. Who was your favorite character? Mine was aside from the obvious being Yusuke was actually Kurama.” I laughed at her because I sort of knew that deep down. Kurama was the prince like character that I had a secret love for but I loved one other character slightly more. 

“My favorite is actually Hiei, I really related to his personality especially when I got older and started to rewatch the series.” This was her turn to laugh at me. 

“I saw that one coming a mile away!! Hey we’re almost to the front of this damn line. The one thing that I hate about this is the fact that it’s hard to get into because it’s so popular amongst the girls. I also hate that I couldn’t go home, because let’s be honest, who’s comfortable in this damn thing?!” Koko asked me and I started to laugh at her. 

“Honestly same, like why can’t it be like other school uniforms where you basically get to wear whatever shirt, tie, jacket, skirt and socks match those school colors.” I replied as the door suddenly opened and I suddenly felt even more anxious than I was five minutes ago.

“We can still turn around if that’s what you want to do.” Koko offered for once being actually inkey to the amount of anxiety that I was feeling. 

“No, I’m still good, it’s going to be alright. I’ll be fine.” I started to walk through the door. I smelt roses and I felt like there was a lot of polish that seemed to go into this. Koko was right behind me as I saw all the host club members including the one that I was the most scared to see who I knew that I would be spending a majority of my time with, Tamaki. 

“Welcome.” They all greeted and Koko was humming the theme song to help keep me grounded and I smiled at her for caring so much. 

“Ah it’s princess Kokomo she’s brought a friend.” The twins that I recognized as the Hitachi’s and I could instantly tell which one was which. Hikaru parted his hair on the right while Karu on the left. 

“H-Hi.” I greeted and everyone laughed at me slightly. Koko casually glared at all the people who were laughing because it wasn’t the hosts more like the other girl’s that were there just socialising. 

“What’s your name princess?” Tamiki asked me and I blushed slightly. I wanted so badly to twiddle my fingers, a nervous tick that I had that really needed to leave. 

“It’s Sachiko.” I responded and his eyes lit up like adorable little stars. 

“You’re the girl that Koko told me about right?” I nodded my head faintly with a shy smile on my face as all the other hosts looked at him in confusion. 

“That would be me yes.” I realized how stupid that sounded and started to backtrack. 

“I’msorrythatsoundeddumb-” I was cut off when Tamaki put a rose into one of my hands that wasn’t being used as a tapping against my hip another nervous habit. 

“It didn’t sound dumb at all, please do come in and make yourself comfortable. I’ll be with you in just a moment.” He pressed a kiss to my knuckles something that I had only read about in fantasy romance stories. I flushed and Koko thankfully led me away from the other hosts. She lead me to a couch that was a relative distance even though I could hear the other girl’s gossiping. She sat me down then went over to the next table, where I assumed her “friends” were. She sat down politely with them and that fear that she would stab me in the back yet again grew as she left with them. When she came back they were all glaring at me. She moved back over to the couch in a huff. I waited for her to explain what had happened in the hallway and I didn’t have to wait too long before it all just came flowing out. I fingered the rose delicately while she explained her story. 

“So I went into this thinking the idealistic thought, that they would accept you as another friend while still remaining friends with me. This is not what happened by the way. When I got into the hallway and started explaining to them how I wanted to be true best friends with you, for real this time, they all laughed in my face. They told me that it would only be a matter of time before the stuttering got old and the fidgeting got under my skin. I told them that no matter what, whether you were an aspie or not it doesn’t matter. That you’re an amazingly strong person, which you are by the way and that I loved you like my sister that I had never had. They blacklisted me if I came to sit by you, guess I’m blacklisted now then huh?” She explained with a laugh that felt semi cruel. 

“I know that you’re popularity meant a lot to you Koko, I’m sorry for ruining it-” She cut me off with a gently nudge to the shoe that I was wearing. 

“You didn’t ruin anything Sachi, in fact I’m thanking you. I am so grateful that you were willing to give me a second chance at friendship. One where we both mean it from the get go.” I smiled at my best friend and watched as Tamaki came to sit down next to us. 

“I’m sorry, this was supposed to be a meeting with just the three of us. Where I could get the chance to get to know you.” That startled me and I glanced up for a moment. 

“Can I ask you a question? Why me? Why do you want to get to know me? I’m nothing really that special. You could have anyone that you want, so why are you interested to begin with in me.” I asked him and Koko took my left hand while Tamaki looked at me. 

“I’ve always noticed you Sachiko, always nose deep in a book or drawing some sketch. You were always alone and I started to wonder why. I turned to Kokomo here and she turned out to be the closest person to you. From there it was just a matter of waiting until she thought that she was ready to change her ways and bring you here so that we could possibly meet.” Tamiki explained and I looked up at him. 

“But that still doesn’t answer the fact that you can have every girl in this school-” He cut off with a gentle tsk of the tongue and I giggled at the way of stopping my ramblings. I had never heard of that one before it was different yet I liked it at the same it. 

“That’s just the thing, this club it’s really just a way to make vain girls feel special about themselves. Yet, from the stories that Koko has told me you’re anything but vain to people.” Tamaki reminded me and I blushed slightly. 

“Yeah I’m really not. I’ve never been that type of person to act like that. Maybe it’s the way that I was raised or that I got here by mostly intelligence.” I said to mostly myself and he smiled at me.    
“But you draw too, how long have been sketching for?” He asked me trying to get to know me and I smiled at the boy across from me. 

“I’ve been sketching since I was really young. My father got me into the field of animation and pretty much sparked that trainwreck to my personality.” I joked trying to get him to see the real me. He laughed at me brightly and I knew that I wanted to see him laugh at me for the rest of all time. 

“I wouldn’t call it a trainwreck really wasn’t your artwork on display last year? You drew Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho?” I looked up at the boy across from me with wide eyes smiling. 

“Yes!! You’re the first person that’s recognized the character that I had drawn. Most of the time I draw characters that I knew from nostalgia and I’m babbling sorry I’ll stop talking in three two one…” I mentally facepalmed for talking too much and he just smiled brightly at me. I noticed that Koko had up and gone but I knew it had to be because she thought that I could handle this on my own. 

“Don’t apologize for talking too much, I talk a lot too. It gets on my best friend Kyoya’s nerves especially if it’s early in the morning.” I laughed at this boy and started to feel comfortable around him. 

“It’s not that big of a problem really, actually it’s kind of interesting. Most aspie’s when they find something that they’re really passionate about it’s all that they ever talk about.” I saw Tamaki sheepishly smile and rub the back of his next. 

“I kind of did research with Kyoya on the pluses and minuses of  Autism before you came here. I wanted to know sort of what it was like to have it before I met you so I knew what to expect and how to accommodate from there.” I looked at the boy across from me touched that he had cared so much to worry about my needs. 

“I’m extremely touched that was even one of your priorities. Most people just think that I’m antisocial.” 

“Which isn’t true it’s about wanting to have friends but not knowing how to connect with people or how to make friends right?” Tamaki asked me and I nodded my head passionately. He was really a nice person, I think that’s what surprised me the most about coming here to meet him. 

“That’s exactly right!! Most people don’t even take the time to really understand why I do what I do. Aside from my brother Neko nobody really pays attention to me much in my family.” Too much information mouth to brain filter!! Now he’s going to think that I’m weird because he just met me and now I have said too much. I didn’t even notice that he was holding my hand until he started to draw light circles into my palm afterwards. 

“How old is your brother?” He asked me with a small smile and I looked down at my shoes. 

“My brother Neko is eight years old he was born when I was nine. He loves to draw with me, especially pokemon that’s his favorite thing. I taught him how to draw Pikachu when he was really little and he’s spent the last three years trying to learn from me how to draw every pokemon ever.” I laughed at my little brother’s little quirks and Tamaki laughed too. 

“Do you do anything other than drawing?” He asked me and I smiled at him knowing that we both did this at the very least. 

“I play piano as well.” He looked at me with wide eyes that sparkled and I smiled at him. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that I had ever seen in my entire life. They were almost a violet coloring but it was still just enough to be the amount of blue that made me flustered. 

“Really? I do too!! How long have you been playing?” He asked me and I smiled at the sheer amount of passion that he held inside of him for the piano. 

“I’ve been practicing since I was around the age of eight a year before I got diagnosed. I do have a piano at home but most of the time I use the piano in the upstairs musicology room.” I told him and he smiled kindly at me. 

“I thought that I had heard piano music coming from up there. I should have figured that it was you.” He winked at me causing me to blush. I had blushed more times in the past fifteen minutes than I had in my entire life.    
“I also have a massive passion for anime of course because that’s most of the time what I draw. I love reading too as you already are aware of. I don’t know I love the way that they take me to other places.” I said with a shy smile and he nodded his head at me as if understanding my situation. 

“I haven’t seen a ton of anime but my dad did used to bring me some of them when I lived up in France. Of course Yu Yu Hakusho, but there was also Sailor Moon that’s probably the one that I watched the least.” I laughed at that comment.    
“Same thing over here, I always thought that it was overrated. I do love Sailor Saturn though she was my favorite growing up.” I remembered really relating and loving that character when I was growing up because I could connect and relate to her. 

“I never really got that far into the series, the main character got on my nerves too much.” I continued to laugh at Tamaki because he was just relatable. He was also easy to talk to so I had nothing to really be anxious about when conversing with him.

“What about your other family members? Like your mother and your father?” I started to look at my friend and began to talk about my family. 

“I do have two parents my mother isn’t really the greatest thing in the world. I kind of hate her. My dad is really great but I wish that his job didn’t require him to travel so much. He’s a traveling doctor who mostly does murder cases with Koko’s dad Masamo who’s a lawyer.” I explained to Tamaki and he looked at me with wide eyes. 

“Why do you hate your mother?” He asked me and I knew that I should have said something else but I wanted to be honest with my new found crush. 

“I hate my mother because she is constantly picking fights with my dad whenever she can. She just doesn’t seem to understand me. She hates me too. I’m pretty positive that my mother hates me too.” I told my new friend and he smiled at me. 

“I can relate to that with my grandmother. She’s the one who sent me to Japan and away from my mother whose in France.” I knew that I could relate easily to this boy when I heard a loud coughing coming from Kyoya. 

“I’m truly sorry princess, but it seems that our prince has forgotten the time and he has other guests that he needs to see.” I stood up gently dusting off my skirt as I smiled at Tamaki. 

“I’m sorry, I forgot that I had other guests on my schedule today.” He rubbed the back of his neck and I shook my head at my new friend. 

“It’s alright, I had a nice time taking to Tamaki.” I told him and he smiled brightly back at me and he kissed my knuckles gently. 

“Will you come back tomorrow?” He asked me as I left the room and I turned back to him nodding my head. I found Koko outside in the hallway. 

“What are you doing on the floor?” I asked her as I helped her off the ground while she smiled at me. 

“All the romantic tension in that room was driving me batty. Do you have any idea how lucky you are?” Koko asked me and I smiled at my best friend. 

“I know that I’m lucky he’s really quite amazing.” I wondered how Koko even started to go to the host club in the first place.

“I mostly started going because my snotty ex best friends forced me to. Something about finding a man because I needed to get over the gayness in my life.” I looked at Sachi and frowned. 

“Those stuck up bitches!! Honestly that’s so rude, it’s not your fault that you like girls more than boys. It’s not a choice, it’s called fate look into it.” I joked sarcastically and Koko laughed at me. 

“You’re really something Sachi, most of the time I have no idea what you’re thinking. With most people they make their motivations obvious they want to be friends with people because of money or because of parental taking over their life. I consider myself lucky that my dad’s are famous, but also have hearts. They were the ones that pushed me to find my real true best friend.” Koko explained to me and suddenly this all made sense to me. Koko’s parents were good friends with my dad. They were really amazing people, kind, generous, really fun and just all around great parents. 

“Now this all makes sense you’re doing this at their persuasion.” I told her coldly when she cut me off. 

“That’s not it!! I know that I’ve been a complete and utter bitch to you. Yes it was my parents that helped me realize where I went wrong in our friendship but I’m doing this because I want to be better not because they told me to.” Koko added on and wiped the tears from my eyes as we walked to the front of my house. It was all quiet for about five seconds. 

“I AM LEAVING YOU!! NEKO IS COMING WITH ME!!” I covered my ears at the sound of the screaming of both my mother and my baby brother. 

“Mama I don’t want to leave without sissy!! What about sissy?” My brother asked her and I heard the words that I never even expected to hear her say. 

“She’s not even your biological sister. She was the result of a cheating honey. While I do love my other partner I’m sure that he would hate your sister too.” I felt vile full up my lungs as I went up to her. 

“Is that true?” I asked her trying to make sense of all this new information. 

“Of course it’s true!! I never wanted a daughter like you!! You’re a freak of nature!! What kind of daughter can’t even look her suitors in the eyes?! A freak one that’s what.” She shut the door to her fancy car right in my face and I stood there in horror. This had to be my absolute worst nightmare. That was the only explanation for all of this mess. I heard Koko come next to me. 

“Oh honey…” She embraced me easily as I sobbed into her shoulder. 

“I’m a freak I’m a freak I’m a freak… She’s right about everything, everything that she’s ever told me is completely true-” Koko cut me off with gentle shushing noises and I melted into her hug for the first time in our friendship. 

“That’s not true, it’s not true at all. You’re so beautiful, so strong Sachiko. You amaze everyone around you. Did you see the way that Tamaki looked at you? I’m so jealous-” 

“He’s not going to want me after this Koko. If he does then I’m going to call bullshit.” I cut her off when my dad came outside of the house. He rushed over to me and took my hand. 

“Princess, I swear that I had no idea. She never told me either, she’s leaving us to go and live with him, the man that’s your real biological father. She’s been cheating on me all these years and I only just now figured out almost by complete accident. I found checks written with her name on them saying it was for child support. I blamed her and asked her what exactly happened. I’m so so sorry, if I’d have known you have to believe that I would have told you.” My father explained and I looked up at him. 

“It’s all over Koko, how could he want me or want anything to do with me once this gets out, my mom’s a reporter this is surely going to go public… God why was I born?!” I screamed at the sky when Koko looked at me pain and sympathy in her eyes but there was also a hidden fire there. 

“You stop that right now!! If she’s so petty that she wants to make this a public deal then my family will be right behind you. You forget that my dad is also a reporter. And about Tamaki I bet my money that he won’t even care about all of this mess!! If anything he’ll want to make it all better. On the upside of things I think this house is going to be a lot quieter from now on.” Koko forced me to look into her eyes and I couldn’t help it, I laughed through my tears. 

“Wait, did you say Tamaki, as in Tamaki Suoh?” My dad asked me and I nodded my head faintly. 

“That was one of your mother’s petty ideas to find you a boyfriend. She went through all the most famous people in our town and he was one of them. I denied her because I thought that you wouldn’t want to meet him. Was he nice though when you met him?” I nodded my head as I smiled despite the situation. 

“He was really amazing dad. At first I was hesitant because he runs a club that is really popular amongst the girls from my school. I think that alone can explain why I was hesitant to go at all. But this one was surprisingly persuasive and I went with her. Me and Tamaki surprisingly also have a ton in common not just in terms of personality. He was really nice to me, I think we could really be good together.” I told him and he smiled at me kindly. 

“I thought I’d never see the day when you regret not doing something that your mother told me to do. I hope that I’ll still meet him if this doesn’t blow up in your face.” I stuck my tongue out at my dad and smiled at him. I could tell that he really did care about me. Unlike my mother where I was the scum underneath her boot. 

“It won’t, Kento I’ll make sure that it doesn’t.” My best friend assured and my dad looked at me. 

“God this is a big fat mess isn’t it? I can’t believe that all these years I thought that we could work things out.” I went to hug my dad better to make sure that he understood that this wasn’t her fault. 

“We’re going to get Neko back, I swear it dad. If she even so much as thinks that she’s going to get away with this then she’s sourly mistaken. We are going to get him back. We need Neko, or else I’ll probably lose my mind.” I heard Koko’s wisecrack and lightly shoved my best friend.    
“What do you mean lose? Hon that’s been gone for a long time.” I started to laugh at my best friend. I got up off the ground realizing that it had started to rain somewhere in between this mess. I looked down and my uniform was destroyed beyond words. 

“Aw man!! Come on, it’s bad enough that this day has to from great to shit in five seconds but it started to rain!! I hate rain.” I ranted as I got inside to go upstairs to change. The first thing that I saw in my room was a picture of my mom and I. I did the first thing that I could think of when I changed into thankfully clothes that I felt much more at peace with myself in a pair of jeans and a cutesy top. I really wanted to stay Kokomo’s so I packed a bag as well with all my sleepover essentials.” I really wanted to toss this thing at something I realized when I saw the picture frame of me and my mom before it all went to hell in my early teens. I wondered if this entire time she’s hated me or if it was all just a rouse that happened after I got diagnosed. 

“She hated that picture, always said that you were smiling too much. I think that it’s adorable.” My dad mentioned startling me slightly. 

“That’s what I thought too, she must have always hated me… It makes me wonder what I ever did to her. I don’t remember ever doing anything to make her hate me half as much as she does.” I wondered aloud and my dad shook his head. 

“I’m not going to lie to you and say that she didn’t hate you especially after your diagnosis but I’m going to be honest with you and say that I don’t regret a thing. You’re my amazing little girl, you're constantly surprising me with everything that you are. If there’s one good thing that’s come from rotten situation we can redesign this travesty of a bedroom. I mean do you even know what half of these posters are?” My dad asked me and I shook my head at him. In truth my mother designed this room. She didn’t even ask me, she just took what’s popular and went from there. 

“Does that mean I can get some anime wallscrowl’s? Like a Hiei, Code Geass and one from Baka and test?” I offered and my dad laughed while nodding his head at me. 

“Now that right there, that sounds like my girl.” He doted and I went downstairs to see Koko had changed into her gym uniform because it seemed to be all that she had to work with. 

“Hey, I love that shirt.” I glanced down and noticed that it was one of the ones that she had bought on our shopping trips together. 

“Shut up!! I know that you bought me this shirt, I just kind of threw on the first thing that I saw.” I laughed at her as I went to grab my favorite sweatshirt that my mom never let me wear out in public, because it was too nerdy and people would see it in public. It was my FullMetal Alchemist sweatshirt that I had bought from the anime store in town that I loved. I zipped it up and threw on my favorite boots that matched the jacket, Ed’s boots. Mom never knew that they were anime themed so she just let me were these whenever the hell I wanted because they were cute in her eyes. 

“I guess I can cut my hair now.” I wondered aloud and Koko came up next to me. 

“You can do whatever you want to your hair. I’d like you to keep it the way that you want even if long is beautiful.” Kokomo had short red hair that only reached to her shoulders. I begged my mom to at the very least allow me to wear my hair like that but she even denied me that because she said that while it suited Koko she was gay which was a terrible argument in my personal opinion. We both walked outside into the rain again and pretty much booked it the two blocks to her mansion where she lived. 

“Man I hate the rain…” I complained unzipping my sweatshirt so that it could dry from the light rain happening outside which happened sooner than I thought that it might. 

“Koko? Did you bring Sachiko over?” I hadn’t seen her dad Masamo in a really long time.    
“Yeah dad, we kind of need to talk about that we kind of just had a really messed up conversation with Mrs. Hime.” Koko informed her dad and he led us into the kitchen where he made us some hot chocolate despite the fact that they had servants most of the time it was Koko’s father, Leo who made most of the money that I had found out. 

“Here you girls go, now tell the lawyer what happened.” He joked and I smiled at him. 

“Alright so obviously I took your advice and found who my real friend was and we spent a good portion of the afternoon in the host club because I really wanted her to meet Tamaki-” Her dad cut off his daughter’s story to turn to me. 

“What did you think of him? He’s really nice from what I’ve seen.” Masamo asked me and I started to smile again. 

“He’s not what I was really expecting, not that it was bad, I actually really really liked talking to him.” I heard Masamo gently kick his daughters foot under the table. 

“I told you so!! You should have introduced them sooner baby girl.” Koko stuck her tongue out at her dad. 

“Yes papa I know that I should have now can I please get to where this story takes a turn for the worst? So what happened was on the way home we saw Mrs. Hime taking Neko away from Kento. Of course Neko was extremely confused and wanted Sachi to go with them but then here’s where the story gets way worse than it was before. Mrs. Hime flat out tells Neko that him and Sachi don’t have the same father. She’s been cheating on Kento for nearly eighteen years and Sachi was the result of so.” I nearly vomited again. How could this day start out so perfect for me but then end so godawful? Why couldn’t the universe just allow me to be happy with what I wanted to do? 

“This isn’t your fault Sachi I never noticed how badly the relationship between you and Katsuki was getting. I will most definitely defend your family though, this is something that I need to do. I’ll be right back let me go and get my notebook.” Masamo took off running up the stairs to the study where he kept all of his information. 

“So Tamaki’s met Masamo and Leo huh?” I asked her and she smiled at me while nodding her head. 

“Yep, we’ve been out on shopping trips together since he moved here from Japan. It started out as his parents forcing him to hang out with me because they thought that if a romance between this town’s best lawyer and the best reporter maybe it would be good. They of course didn’t know that I was as gay as gay gets or that Tamaki after hanging out with me a few times realized that he didn’t have a thing for me but for you instead.” Koko explained and I smiled at her. Masamo came back downstairs carrying his notebook and a briefcase.

“So we have to get your past down to a science before we get your dad down here and get the full story. What’s your relationship like with your mother?” I took a deep breath before I began to tell my story to someone that I actually really trusted. 

“From ages five and up to the age of nine my relationship with my mother was happy, she seemed to really love me until I turned nine years old when Neko was born. Shortly afterwards when I got diagnosed that’s when things got way worse for everyone involved in my family. The mother that would once upon a time read me stories and watch movies with me now seemed to glare at me every second of the day. For my entire life she’s wanted one thing for me. To marry a rich man and continue to prosper the family. I guess that’s why she sent me to Ouran High in the first place. But, when I got diagnosed everything changed I think in her mind. To her I was no longer useful and instead just a burden that she would have to carry throughout her life, a regret. I know that she hated me for a long time so it was just a matter of time before she left. She would verbally abuse me and sometimes a strike to the face if I was extremely bad. I remember when I asked to put up anime posters in my bedroom, I don’t think that I have ever seem her so pissed off at me.” I retold pretty much my life story to the lawyer that I had grown to see as an uncle or a distant relative of some sort. He’s best friends with my dad even though he’s a doctor not a lawyer. 

“What happened then?” Masamo asked me and I moved a lock of hair behind my ear. 

“Well let’s just say that I no longer have anime in my house. She threw them all away and nearly destroyed my sweatshirt and the figurines that I had in my room are no longer there. I loved them all especially my Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho  and my Lelouch from Code Geass they meant a lot to me and taught me a lot about myself. I went out to the store for cooking ingredients one day and saw that all my wall was covered with Jpop artists that I don’t even care or know who they are, except for Flow, they did one of my anime openings Colors for Code Geass. Also eventually she painted all my walls this hideous bright pink color when I was at school.” I explained to him and he nodded his head at me when I heard a chime from Koko’s phone. 

“She also never let me cut my hair, said that I would look like a man if I did. She did all the styling for it herself trimming off the loose ends and what not. You know, I actually need to wear glasses? She always forced me to wear contacts said that no man will ever want a girl with glasses.” I saw Koko check whoever texted her and I looked to her to see what was having her face all blushed. I saw one name at the top of the screen  _ Haruhi.  _

“Texting your crush?” I teased and her head shot up to glare at me halfheartedly. 

“So what if I am texting Haruhi? You can’t judge me. You have absolutely no rights to judge me.” She joked back at me and shoved my shoulder. I turned back to Masamo who was still writing all of this down. 

“Has she ever broken into room other than these times without your permission?” He asked me and I decided to be truthful and I honest so I nodded my head. 

“I had this really awesome shirt a couple of months ago, it was a Yu Yu Hakusho themed shirt. It had all the main characters in a battle formation. My dad bought it for me when I was growing up. It was always way too big for me, which he did on purpose so I could wear it to sleep. It just recently started to fit me perfectly without having to sleep in it. One day last month I decided that since it was a day off I would wear it out to go shopping just for that weeks food supply. I opened my secret drawer that I thought my mom didn't know about. I called it my nerdy drawer where I keep everything geeky that I just wore to bed since she never saw me in the mornings. I opened the drawer only to find that all my shirts that I had loved were gone. She saw the entire thing and mocked me from the hallway. She told me that if she thought I could hide something that huge from her she had another fucking thing coming, exact quote there. She told me that she had burned every last one of them and if I wasn’t careful my favorite sweatshirt that I’m wearing right now it would be next.” I explained to Masamo about one of the worst things in my opinion that my mother had done to me. He made a sound of slight distaste then left the room to phone my father. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me that she burned all your anime shirts? We could have kept them here for sleepovers…” I turned to my best friend to look her in her crystal blue eyes. 

“I didn’t want you to know bad things were to begin with. That I was a broken mess who had no backbone and just took everything that she did with stride. Hell maybe I even deserve some of the stuff that she did to me.” I added as more of an afterthought.

“You don’t deserve any of the trash that she did to you!! Don’t think for even half a second that what she did to you was right. Now repeat after me.” I shook my head at my best friend, I knew where this was going. One of the things about my best friend that even I knew was her obsession with the movie  _ The Help. _

“You is kind.” This is where I thought we were going but I indulged her anyways.

“I am kind.” 

“You is smart.” 

“I am smart.” 

“You is important.”

“I am important.” I finished and Koko rushed to give me a hug. 

“Want to go play piano?” She asked me and I nodded my head excitedly. She led me upstairs to where she kept her piano. 

“You should really practice more often. This piano is just up here collecting dust.” I reminded her and she just laughed at me while I looked at her curiously. 

“Tamaki tells me the same thing whenever he comes over here. Always the same lecture between the both of you.” I blushed faintly as I dusted off her piano with the rag that was next to the piano bench. Once it was cleaned I just began to play warm up scales slightly to get used to playing her piano. I always thought that every piano told a story. They tell the story of the user and the sounds that they make. I started to play one of my favorite songs that we were working on in Musicology. 

_ “I’m trying to hold my breath let it stay this way can’t let this moment end. You set off a dream for me getting louder now can’t you hear it echoing? Take my hand will you share this with me? Cause darling without you… All the shine of a thousand spotlights all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough never be enough. Towers of gold are still too little these hands could hold the world but It’ll never be enough never be enough for me. Never, never, never, never, never for me for me. Never enough, never enough, never enough, for me, for me, for me. All the shine of a thousand spotlights all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough never be enough. Towers of gold are still too little these hands will hold the world but It’ll never be enough never be enough for me. Never, never, never, never never, for me. For me never enough, never, never enough, never, never, never enough for me, for me, for me, for me… For me…”  _ I for some reason thought I heard the stopping of a video and turned to Koko who was typing away on her phone. 

“I swear if you’re sending that to Tamaki I will officially demote you from best friend status.” I reminded her with a glare and then she just smirked at me. 

“You can’t prove anything Sachi, you’ll never take me alive.” When I heard the chime from her phone it was a race to see who would get to the cellphone first. Me to prove that my best friend was secretly out to humiliate me or Koko to see the text that she had sent out. I dove for the couch where she had put her phone and reached for it grabbing it. I laughed at her manically. 

“See’s what you know, I got to it first. Take that bitch!!” I laughed at her still drying my tears of laughter when the phone had lit up with another text. I clicked on her home icon while Koko was still laughing at me.

_ Tamaki: Consider my mind officially blown as if she wasn’t cute enough with an adorable personality already.  _ The next was a video that I hacked into her phone so that I could see it. Her password was easy to anyone who knew her, it was her dad’s birthday. I went to grab my headphones because I wanted to hear it when another text came through the phone. 

_ Tamaki: It won’t compare to the beauty of her song but hopefully it’s enough. I’m really glad that you two seem to have fixed your problems with each other.  _ I blushed slightly and that’s when Koko tackled me to try to get her cell phone back. 

“Come on man!! Give it back!!” She yelled at me and I rolled my eyes at her handing back her stupid device. 

“There happy?” I asked her sarcastically and she smiled at me. 

“Ecstatic, he sent you a video of him playing piano by the way. I think that you two are going to be so sappy and cutesy it’ll make the other club members sick to their stomachs.” She pressed play on the video and I was just hit with this massive wave of beauty and magic. It made me want to close my eyes and just get lost in the sensation. It made me feel connected to him both emotionally and physically the same way that I had been feeling all day. I didn’t even realize that there were tears in my eyes until I felt my shirt getting slightly damp by them. It was a combination of both happy tears that I had finally met someone that I could connect with and sad tears for the fact that after this whole mess probably went public he wouldn’t want anything to do with me anymore. The video finished and I dried the tears that lingered there in my eyes. I hadn’t even noticed that Koko was also crying until she had given me another hug. 

“You’re so lucky I know that you’re worried about when he finds out that you’re not what he thinks. But, don’t be worried, ever since he first found out that we were best friends it’s been constant questions. Nothing too personal just enough to know your basic questions about your personality. He mostly wanted to know why you didn’t have any friends other than me.” Koko explained to me and I melted into her hug still sobbing. 

“I-I don’t deserve him Koko. He’s perfection and yet he gets stuck with broken. He deserves far better than me.” I admitted the fears that were in the back of my mind. That I was this broken heaping mess and I didn’t deserve him in the slightest. I heard the ringing of a phone and an unknown number. 

“It’s Tamaki, I just gave him your contact information. You need to tell him what’s happened. He’ll understand honey you two are about as perfect together as it gets.” I hesitantly reached for my still ringing phone while trying to compose myself as Koko went to grab my a tissue box as I pressed the pick up call button. 

“Hello?” I asked faintly and I heard a gasp and a shut of a door on Tamiki’s end of the phone. 

_ “Sachi? What happened? Why are you crying? If my piano was the reason for it then I’m sorry but I get the feeling that this is something else.”  _ I heard the voice of my boyfriend? I didn’t know what he was yet but anyways it was like a soothing balm to my soul. 

“It was partially your piano and then something else. God how do I even explain this? It’s been not a good evening.” I told him honestly and I saw Koko take my hand gently to draw small circles into it. 

_ “Are your parents fighting again? Is that why you’re at Koko’s? If that’s the case then I’ll be there in less than five minutes.”  _ I smiled at the sheer protectiveness that he had for me and the willpower to want to make me feel better. 

“No I’m fine, my parents had the the final knockout drag out fight. My mom, I don’t even know if she still even earns that title sounds too nice if you ask me, she took Neko away. I don’t know if I’ll ever see him again.” I tried to explain to him and I heard the sounds of him trying to calm me down. 

_ “Shush you’re going to be okay Sachi, I’m going to help your family get your brother back alright? This is not the end in fact it’s just the beginning of everything.”  _ His calming notions were working but I hadn’t even gotten to the worst part of everything yet. 

“That’s not the worst of the whole situation believe it or not. My dad he found checks to my mother from some unknown man only titled child support. He of course questioned my mother about it. She then told him the entire story. She had the gaul to be cheating on him for the past eighteen years. I was born almost eighteen years ago. As it turns out my dad’s not really my dad. My dad is just the person who raised me, my real father is the guy that she’s been cheating on my real dad with.” I got ready for the hangup when that’s the exact opposite that happened. I instead heard the closing of the door again. 

_ “I’m on my way over there. You need to be comforted by my presence instead of just my voice. I’ll be there in less than ten minutes. You’re lucky that I live in the same general direction of Koko. Do you want me to stay on the phone?”  _ I smiled at the fact that he was going to come here. I was so astonished that he was coming all the way over here. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I mean I’m a little bit less anxious-” He cut me off and I heard the sound of him clicking his tongue to calm me down. 

_ “Then I’ll stay on the phone. I like the fact that I can comfort you with just the sound of my voice. Did you like my piano playing? _ ” He asked me and I smiled with a faint blush on my cheeks. 

“Of course I did, it was absolutely beautiful. I love the sound of just acoustical piano but yours was the first to truly make me feel different emotions. Usually most people that play the piano can only give me a certain emotion per song but yours was the first that made me feel multiple.” I heard the sound of a doorbell coming from downstairs and I asked myself if I had just said that all in a babble. I could tell by his bright laughter on the other end of the line though that he had enjoyed it. 

_ “Still adorable, I’m here though so I’ll be up in the music room in just a moment.”  _ I smiled at the fact that he had cared so much to come over just because I was having a crisis. I heard the line go dead before the door opened and Tamaki practically ran to where I was sitting. I was in his arms in the next instant. I felt warm and fuzzy like I could stay here forever. I hadn’t even realized that I was crying again until Tamaki was wiping them away from my eyes. 

“It’s not your fault. You’re the victim here, you and your father. And especially poor Neko, I can’t even imagine. You are perfect not damaged or broken or whatever your brain thinks that you are.” Tamaki comforted and I shrank into the hug that he was giving me. 

“I’m sorry, you’ll probably be in a lot of trouble because of me. You shouldn’t even bother with me because I am not worth it. You’re so perfect and I’m just not…” He shushed me and started pepper kisses gently across my cheeks. 

“I don’t care that I’ll get into trouble with my grandmother. If I do it doesn’t matter to me because you’re more than worth it. I’m not perfect and neither are you. There is no such thing as people that are perfect. But, they’re someone that’s a good match for everyone in the world. My mother used to tell me that there are such things as soulmates. That sometimes they just come at the times when you least expect them to. You are my soulmate, I feel it in my gut. I know that I’m not exactly perfect despite what you might think but I happen to think that you’re perfect. You’re the perfect match for me just like I am for you.” Tamaki comforted me and I looked up at at his eyes as he smiled kindly at me. He made me smile just by his pure personality. 

“I was raised to think that love was just something in Disney movies and in romance novels and mangas. The most true words that I had ever heard my mother tell my dad was that she wanted a divorce now I see why. She wanted with the person that she cared for. I’m not defending her in anyway I can’t stand her nobody burns my favorite clothes and gets away with it!!” I realized that I was probably making no sense to him and just stopped talking in order to start over again. 

“Alright sorry for the tangent had to get that out of my system. Long story, I’ll tell you about it later. Anyway’s back to the topic at hand. I’m terrified that someday I’m just going to turn into my mother and overtime everyone will leave me. Koko, my dad, but most importantly you. I’m not good at talking with people as you can probably tell I babble and that gets on people’s nervous and I’m doing it again. Thanks again brain to mouth filter love having you around.” I joked sarcastically and he started to just laugh at me, we were cut off by the ringing of a cell phone. It wasn’t mine so Tamaki reached into his pocket where he had put his phone and groaned. 

“It’s my grandmother, I’d better take this call. She’s going to so pissed off at me.” I heard Tamaki answer his phone and even then I heard the scream when I was sitting next to him on the couch. 

_ “Tamaki!! Where did you go?! I swear that one minute you’re here and the next that you’re out of my sight!!”  _ I started to smile because we were so similar in terms of both of our home lives. 

“Look grandma I’m sorry that I was in such a rush that I didn’t leave a note for you. I had to go to Koko’s, that girl that I told you about, Sachi? She’s had an insanely rough afternoon and I wanted to comfort her.” Tamaki explained to the other end of the phone. 

“I know I know, I finished it all already and no before you ask I did not copy off of Kyoya.” He argued and I saw Koko come upstairs and looked at him pacing and me still sitting on the couch. 

_ His grandmother is on the on the other end of the phone. It doesn’t sound like that pleasant of a conversation. _ I signed to her as Tamaki continued to pace around the carpet. 

“I got it done after the club meeting and don’t even start with me on how bad it is that I created the thing in the first place.” Tamaki looked super tense as I could only imagine what his grandmother was telling him as Koko took a seat on the beanbag next to her guitar that she actually did play it’s how we had musicology together she wanted to be an animator. 

_ Yeah she’s an almost complete and utter bitch towards him and I wouldn’t be surprised if she hates you too just a fair warning. She hates most everything that isn’t like the olden days. Makes me want to give her a good talking to defending both of your characters when you do eventually met her.  _ I gulped and saw Tamaki continue to pace even though he hadn’t said anything in a couple of minutes. 

“You can think about me what you will grandmother but to me it doesn’t matter. I’ll be leaving the club soon anyway’s. I’ve told Kyoya that the club will be in his hands as of next week.” I looked up at him in surprise as I knew that things were about to get messy between me and ninety percent of female student body at my high school. 

“Yes I’m being serious, look I’ll explain everything when I get home alright? I’ll be back before dinner.” Tamaki told his grandmother hanging up on her it seemed like. 

“Are you seriously leaving the host club?” I asked him once he took his spot back on the couch next to me. 

“I’m serious, I found the girl that I want to be with and I explained that to the others as well. It was only supposed to be temporary anyways.” Tamaki explained to me and I looked up at him. 

“But if it’s something that you enjoy doing I don’t want to keep you from your friends.” He smiled kindly at me taking my hand as Koko plugged her headphones into her guitar and stuck her tongue out at me and Tamaki. 

“If they’re really my friends then they’ll understand why it is that I’m doing this. The only ones that I can imagine doing something obscenely childish tomorrow are Hikaru and Kaoru so just beware of that. They’re mostly harmless but they do have devilish tendencies.” Tamaki explained to me and I laughed at him. 

“Great that’s the next thing that I’ll need, twins that have made contracts with the devil and I’m on their bad side.” I ranted at him and he chuckled softly at me. 

“Like I said they’re mostly harmless. Haruhi won’t really give you any trouble he’s too mildmanered for that. Honey-senpai has enough sweetness in him to understand the situation at hand. Mori-senpai will pretty much just follow Honey-senpai’s instructions that he gave him. Kyoya also will most likely leave you alone too, he’s understanding of the situation. I think that most if not all of the host club members should just get used to me not being around.” Tamaki explained to me and I smiled at him. 

“I can’t promise that they’ll get along with me but I will promise to at least try. I’ve always wanted to make more friends.” I mentioned to mostly myself and Tamaki smiled at me. 

“Most of them like I said already want to get to know you. In fact Honey-senpai even mentioned sharing a cake with you. His thing is that he has an obsession with sweets most especially cake.” I chuckled okay that was admittedly really kind of adorable. 

“I’d be glad to, I love sweets most especially cake or ice cream I’m good with either one.” I said to him with a laugh as I heard the door open downstairs. 

“Mamo!! Sweetheart I’m home from work.” Leo greeted who was downstairs and then wandered upstairs to the music room since the light was on. 

“Sachiko? Tamaki? What are you doing here?” He asked me coming into the room. 

“Kind of a long story, I’m sure you’ll either find out tomorrow in my mom’s newspaper or whenever she decides that she wants to torture me anymore than she already did back at home.” I informed him and he looked at me with a look that screamed we’ll talk later. Koko was still unaware of her father’s return from his own newspaper a competitor  with my mother’s.

“Koko, Komoko KOKO!!” He shouted causing causing his daughter to jump and yank off her earbuds. 

“Dad!!” She rushed to him giving him a hug. I always loved both of these two together. Made me wish that I had a perfect family as well. I felt Tamaki gently take my hand sensing that there were multiple things running through my mind.  I saw Masamo come rushing down the stairs before skidding to a stop outside of the music room. 

“Hello my love. I thought that I heard the doorbell ring and heard a familiar voice hello Tamaki.” Tamaki smiled at Masamo as he kissed Leo gently and Koko made sputtering noises. 

“I already have to deal with these two” She jerked a finger at me and Tamaki as we both laughed “can you two for the love of everything that is holy and lovely in this universe please go easy on me for twenty four hours.” Koko reminded her parents and they both laughed at us. 

“Don’t think that you two are even close to off the hook. I want to know exactly what I expect to see in the review tomorrow morning.” I groaned outwardly and really didn’t want to have this conversation with Leo. Tamaki thankfully took my hand to comfort me from my anxiety. 

“Alright I’ll tell you the basics of what happened. So I go home from school today and I walk home with Koko sort of a normal day aside from the fact that she was with me. When I get home I hear the ever typical screaming but I also see my Neko getting dragged into this whole clustercuss. My mom flat out told him that we are not even siblings no. I am the effect that shouldn’t have even happened in her opinion. She came clean to my dad about cheating on him for the past nineteen years of their marriage. I was the result of this cheating but thankfully I look just like my mother so that my dad wouldn’t have any questions.” I told my story for the fourth time that day and I really didn’t want to tell it again. 

“Oh my jesus christ!! I thought that Mary was insane before this is pushing it. I can’t believe that she’s pulling that cliche. Honestly Kento deserves so much better than her and so do you. If I know my husband though Neko is sure to be safe from harm.” I heard Leo say putting his arm around his husband. I smiled at them, they’re the ones that taught me about what true love really means to a person. 

“We’re going to get him back Sachi, and when we do he will be safe from harm. As a lawyer and as your dad’s best friend I swear it will be done.” Masamo said passionately and I knew that whether or not this was not going to go the way that my mom expected it to. My dad and I were stronger than she thought and we had people to back us up. Including the best lawyer that I had ever met. And my dad’s a stay at home most of the time doctor. He does mostly murder cases around the country of Japan. Most of the time he works with Masamo who defends the family. He’s a family defence lawyer and he’s the best that I know. 

“Thank you Masamo, I can’t thank you enough for everything that you’re doing for my dad and I.” I told him honestly and he smiled at me. 

“All in a day’s work honey it’s my job but most of the time I look out for the people closest to me. You and Kento mean a lot to me and I’ve worked with him since before you were born. I consider it my duty as a best friend.” He explained to me and I smiled to myself. For someone who was often alone I had so many people behind me that I never knew I needed.  

“I should probably be getting back home, I sense a lecture in my near future.” Tamaki announced with a smile that I knew was faked. I gave him a hug and he easily hugged me back. 

“Thank you for coming for me, even if it was a stupid decision that will get you in trouble.” I told him and he laughed at me. 

“Anytime you need, I’ll always come okay? Just let me know and I’ll be there.” He told me as he kissed my forehead and left the room. I was still so shocked that this was actually happening to me. I was happy with somebody else. That idea alone was enough to surprise me. 

“SACHI!!” I jumped slightly to glare at my best friend. 

“What?!” I asked her annoyed that she had interrupted my daydream. 

“Dinners ready when you are.” She told me with a laugh as I followed her downstairs. I had dinner with her and her parents and that brought up the topic that I knew I was dreading. 

“So you and Tamaki are dating? When did that happen?” Leo asked me sitting down next to his husband and Koko. 

“I just met him earlier today so to be honest with you Leo I have no clue as to what we are… It’s been a long day. I don’t even know what the hell is going to happen tomorrow morning. All I know is that it’s going to be ugly.” I muttered taking a bite of the food that their chief had made. I saw Koko take my hand out of comfort and I smiled at her. We spent the rest of the evening just talking about our plans for spring break. I wanted to just spend the break with my dad and my brother I hoped that we had him back by then. I went upstairs with Koko a few hours later to get ready for sleep. I noticed that while I had my uniform it needed to be washed from the rain. 

“Oh great I forgot about you…” I glared at the offending object of fabric. Koko took it from my hands. 

“Easy to fix, I’ll have Kiki wash them for us.” She ran downstairs to get her clothes and mine taken care of. I got on my pajamas while she was gone. I really missed my anime nerd shirts I’d have to get new ones. 

“All taken care of, want me to turn off the light?” She asked me and I nodded from my side of the bed. We always shared a bed at sleepovers because it was just easier, she had a massive bed to begin with. 

“What songs did you pick to use for musicology?” We were having a concert in a couple of weeks, we picked the theme of music from favorite television shows. Since I was the team leader I was in charge of picking out some of my favorites. 

“Smile bomb from Yu Yu Hakusho, Open Your Mind from Ah My Goddess, Tale as old as time from Beauty And The Beast, History Maker from Yuri on ice, basically just your typical anime fare. I also picked out Colors from Code Geass and Again from FullMetal Alchemist.” I explained to her and she smiled at me and laughed. 

“I figured out a lot of those, the only one that’s semi surprising is History Maker, did you finish the show?” I nodded my head with a small smile. She had loaned me that series to watch on my laptop and I hid it away from my mother. 

“I did finish it, it was really good, I have the series in my bag to give back to you in the morning. I’m pretty tired now…” At that exact moment I fell asleep to my best friends gentle laughter. I was woken in the morning by a gentle gasp of horror. 

“What’s wrong Koko?” I asked her and she just shoved her phone into my hands. I looked at the top of my article and it said the review. My mothers magazine. This could only end badly and what do you know it was complete and utter lies. 

_ Why I had to leave my abusive husband and daughter with my poor defenseless son…  _ What the fuck?!! 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no thisisbadthisisbadthisbadthisis really bad!!” I put my hands over my ears as suddenly it seemed like I got a text but I was in too much shock and horror to really care who it was from. 

“Sachi, honey you have to calm down, you’ll give yourself a panic attack. Just in through the nose and out through the mouth. In through the nose and out through the mouth.” I followed my best friends instructions as Leo burst into the room. 

“What’s the problem here? Is it the review?!” He looked at the phone and threw it back on the bed. 

“I can’t believe that bitch!! Honestly what the hell is her problem. Tamaki texted by the way.” I reached for my phone although hesitantly worried about what he had seen. 

_ Tamaki: I can’t believe that your mother would stoop so low to pull that cliche!! We’re going to have to work even harder to clear you and your father’s good name. _

_ Me: I couldn’t read the entire article… I just saw the title. What did it say?  _

_ Tamaki: It said that basically you and your father were abusive towards Neko and she had to get out of that house in order to save her son.  _

“Has Masamo seen this?” I asked him and Leo shook his head. 

“He’s still sleeping he was up late last night gathering information about your mother’s past.” Leo explained as I got out of bed I saw that the uniforms were on the chairs that were polished and cleaned. 

_ Me: I have no idea what to do now, I know that I can’t give up but I also know that she’s made this one huge mess that I never wanted any part of. I’m sorry that you have to get dragged down with this train… _ I texted him and I frowned as I stretched my arms.

“I can’t believe that she would take it this far. I mean I knew that she was evil but this is seriously pushing it. You’re going to have to testify now Sachiko, your mother knew that which is why she wrote that article. She wants to see if you actually go in front of a court and are able to look a lawyer in the eyes that you’ve never met before. She did that on purpose.” Koko paced around her bedroom playing with the hem of her shirt, a tick that she had. 

“I know that’s why she did it, she wants me to fall out which is why I’m not going to. She hasn’t seen the last of Sachiko and Kento Hime not if I have anything to say about it.” I assured her and fell back on the bed running my hands over my face. 

“Can this week get anymore funtastic?” I asked my best friend and she laughed at me knowing that was one of my favorite movies. 

“I have no idea Haul Stewart but I do know that if we do this, you’re going to have to work with me on the eye contact problem.” I sighed and looked into her crystal blue eyes. 

“Everyone at school reads the review, it’s the most popular magazine for teen’s for the past five years. Every girl at school at least is going to hate me even more than they probably already do… I can only imagine what will happen when they find out that Tamaki’s leaving the host club for me. Why does all of this have to happen at one time…” I asked my best friend as I joined her in her pacing until we both ran into one another. 

“Watch where you’re going!!” We both yelled at each other jokingly at the sametime. 

“Jinx you owe me a fruit drink once we get to school.” I reminded her and she cursed under her breath. We both realized that we should probably get ready for school. I got on my uniform quickly and grabbed my bookbag before I could even start to worry about what would happen at school.  

“Man do I have to go to school today?” I asked Koko and she gave me a massive hug. 

“It’ll be fine sweetheart, we’ll still be together and something you might want to be aware if Tamaki usually walks with me to school.” I smiled and I blushed slightly a little bit nervous. 

“That’s fine, I’m going to be alright. I love being around him.” I mentioned to my best friend and put my shoes on my feet and looked at my hair. Koko took my hair and sat me back down on the bed. 

“We have the time now to braid your hair I want to.” Koko always loved braiding my hair before school or whenever we went out to the mall together. 

“Alright have it, I wish that I knew how to braid my own hair.” I smiled at her as she began to french braid my hair. I was really growing to love Koko, and she was my best friend for real now. She finished slightly humming one of my favorite songs from anime Colors by flow. 

“I love that show so much, that’s one of my favorite songs.” I told her as she finished the braid with a slight twist. She tied the ribbon around the back of my hair with a bright pink bow that I usually tied and hair back with. 

“I do too, it’s one of my favorite animes of all time. It’s such a good show and Lelouch is such a strong main character.” She moved from behind me as I got up and spun around. 

“The one thing that I love about this uniform is the spin factor.” I felt her latch onto my arm and I smiled at her. We often walked like this through town even through school. I loved being around Koko at least she was really trying now. I went outside her bedroom and grabbed my bookbag and went out the front door. 

“We’ll be back later!!” Koko declared to her parents as I saw the boy who had pretty much been on my mind since yesterday afternoon. Tamaki’s eyes lit up and

smiled back at him. 

“Good morning ladies.” I groaned. 

“You’re a little late on that one Tamaki. Man I already know that this day is just going to get worse.” I smiled when he took my left hand. 

“That’s no way to think Sachi, if you think like that your day is already going to be bad already.” Koko reminded me and I smiled at her and I started on the walk to school. 

“Sorry you’re right as usually Koko, I need to be more positive. Luckily I have two rays of sunshine already following me around.” I joked and they both laughed at me and smiled brightly. 

“Well you’re stuck with this ray of sunshine for a long time sweetheart.” Koko joked and I nudged her shoulder. 

“Don’t push it.” Tamaki laughed at the two of us arguing. 

“You’re stuck with me too, I don’t plan on leaving no matter what my grandmother says and she’ll definitely say a lot.” I smiled at my new friend? Boyfriend? I really needed to get that sorted out. Tamaki laughed at me and I knew that I had said that aloud when Koko gagged. 

“Definitely dating if I have anything to say about it. Then again maybe I should have been clearer.” Tamaki asked me with eyes that showed how happy he was. Something about being around Tamaki I just felt the feeling of being at home. 

“No you were perfectly clear I’m just really dense if Koko has taught me anything.” Koko laughed at me and gently pinched my cheek when I swatted her hand away. 

“One thing that you have to know about Sachi is that she is gets really personal about is getting her cheeks pinched. It’s kind of like the little boy from Princess Bride.” I stuck my tongue out at her but then I started to laugh at her. 

“Is that true?” Tamaki asked me somewhat clueless about what we were talking about. 

“Yes I do have a cheek pinching problem it’s a little bit childish I know but I have it as a slight problem.” I explained to it to him and he started to laugh at me. They both started to pinch my cheeks and I tried to fend them off but it was pointless and I just let them do whatever they wanted to me. 

“It’s no fun if you don’t fight back.” Koko complained to me and I looked at her and pouted Tamaki started to continue to laugh at me. 

“You’re adorable, Koko leave her alone.” Tamaki joked and Koko glanced at Tamaki. 

“Damn taking her side of the argument!! I think I need new friends.” Koko joked and I smiled at them. We arrived at school to most of us staring at us. I heard thousands of whispers during that time Koko turned to them all whispering. 

“If you all have to say something I’m sure that we’d love to her it!!” I yanked her arm to our first period and Tamaki just stuck along for the ride.    
“Man you seem to be going way too fast to keep up with.” Tamaki and Koko both laughed at me. Tamaki turned to me and hugged me tightly. 

“Don’t listen to them, they don’t know you. We both do and I for one am definitely going to be around for as long as you want me.” I smiled at him and sank into his hug and I melted into the hug. 

“Alright sugary sweet we have to get to class, move out of my way.” Koko joked and lightly shoved our bodies out of her way. I laughed at her and smiled at my boyfriend. I felt Tamaki gently let me go and I kissed Tamaki’s cheek before going into my classroom. I already missed my boyfriend more than anything and he had not even left five seconds ago. I felt a ding from my cell phone. 

_ Tamaki: How is it that you have not even left my arms for five seconds that I already miss you?  _

_ Me: I can’t say that I disagree with you there. You’re starting to always occupy my thoughts every instant of my day.  _ I sent the text before I could become flustered about what I had just sent. I heard the bell ring and put away my phone in my bag so that I couldn’t have the distraction of my phone with me. I heard the teacher start giving instructions. It wasn’t a class that I really cared about but I was able to simply get an A in the class without too much trouble. I made sure that my phone was on silent until eventually the bell rang. I couldn’t wait for free period that would probably be my favorite class from now on. Free period was something that we had every other day and it allowed us to pretty much do whatever we wanted for an hour and a half. I never really thought much of it and usually just snuck upstairs to go to the musicology room. I went to my next class which was thankfully a much more interesting class. It was one of two classes that I didn’t have Koko around to pester me. I got out my phone from my side pocket of the my bag to see two more texts from Tamaki. 

_ Tamaki: I am not going to lie to you and say that you haven’t been doing the same thing to me.  _ _   
_ _ Tamaki: Kyoya is staring at me excuse me I have to yell at him. _ I giggled at my boyfriend and smiled at him. I loved Tamaki’s quirks they made me smile at him. 

_ Me: Try to go easy and remember that he is your best friend. Though Koko and I do argue we still do love having each other around.  _ I hit the send button and smiled at my boyfriends texts throughout the day. That class went by quickly as I spent most of the time alone and just waiting until free period. Finally free period came and I was so excited to see Tamaki but… 

“Target captured.” I saw two twins that smiled at each other. I instantly started freaking out 

“What the hell is going on here?!” I protested after I heard a door close and I was shoved into a chair.    
“Did you guys really have to do that to her? Honestly you should have just sent me to go and talk to her.” I heard a voice and I guessed that had to be Haruhi, it sounded far too feminine to be a man. 

“Yeah girl in a chair here what’s going on?!” I demanded and they all turned to me when my phone went off and it was a scramble to see who got to the phone first. Haruhi thankfully got it before the twins or any of the others that I could see got to it. 

“Here you go.” She handed the phone to me and I smiled at her. I saw the others come out from the shadows. 

“We’re sorry to treat you with such shameful conduct, mostly this Hikaru and Kaoru idea. They wanted to question you but I thought that it would be a bad idea if they were the ones to bring you up here. Especially if Tamaki-senpai didn’t know about it.” Haruhi explained and I glared at said twins. 

“Yeah I was getting to that, you two are absolutely insane!! I was just going to go musicology early but no I instead get taken.” I spat out at them and they looked at me. 

“You play music?” Kaoru asked me and I nodded my head though slightly stiffly. 

“Yes I do, I am the leader of the musicology department. I play piano and my best friend Koko plays guitar.” I reminded him and then I saw Kyoya come from the other side of the twins. 

“The articles that were published from your mother’s newspaper this morning, are they true?” He asked me and I shook my head passionately at him. 

“No no way, I would never lay a hand on my brother Neko. He’s one of the few members of my family that has ever treated me with kindness. My mother has always hated my rotten guts and this is her trying to get back at me for whatever reason.” I tried to tell them and most of them seemed to understand the situation ta hand that I was going through as I heard another text from my phone. I reached for it just to see what was going on and I found three from Koko and one from Tamaki. 

_ Koko: Are you going up to musicology department for free time today? I thought you me and Tamaki could spend it together.  _

_ Koko: Hello????  _

_ Koko: I’m either going to assume that you’re already in the musicology department or that you’ve been abducted… Which one is it?  _ I laughed at my best friend and I smiled at her for caring so much. 

_ Me: Try I got abducted by the Hitachiin twins on my way to the musicology department. I think we’re in the host club’s meeting room but other than the smell of roses I got nothing.  _

“I’m sorry about your mother, she sounds like an absolute terror. Would you like some cake?” I could only assume that was Honey-senpai one of the older ones. 

“Yes please actually.” I moved a piece of my hair out from behind my ear that was falling out of my braid. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Hikaru offered and I shrugged at him. 

“Depends on whether or not I like the question.” I said my sarcasm just coming off me in waves as Haruhi chuckled at me. 

“Why is Tamaki-senpai leaving in the first place? Are you forcing him to do so?” I shook my head and smiled at him. 

“He made that decision all on his own and I didn’t know until he came over to Koko’s yesterday to help me through a sensory overload and I’m babbling I’ll stop talking in three two one.” I sighed at how embarrassing my babbling could be especially when it come to moments like this. 

“I’m sorry about how we handled this. We should have sent somebody who would scare you less.” Kaoru apologized and I smiled at him.  

“I can officially say that I’ve been taken against my will somewhere though. Check that off the never doing that again list.” That alone made everyone laugh at my sarcastic bite that they didn’t know I had.

“Ah that was good, I haven’t laughed that hard at sarcasm in a long time. And with these guys the jokes write themselves.” Haruhi dried her tears of laughter and I smiled at her. 

“What can I say? It’s a part of my personality, just ask Koko. I have a massive sarcastic streak.” I mentioned to the rest of them and Honey-senpai came back with the cake. It was strawberry thank heavens because that was my favorite. 

“That’s my favorite too, I think we’ll get along just fine.” I blushed at having said that aloud. 

“Sorry, that was supposed to be in my head. Another issue of being an aspie is that most of the time most if not all of thoughts are spoken.” I heard my phone go off again right as I was about to try some of the cake. This time it was Tamaki. 

_ Tamaki: Where are you exactly?! I’m not mad at you per say just pissed that Hikaru and Kaoru took matters into their own hands.  _

_ Me: I think I’m in the club room, they haven’t told me exactly I am but honey I’m really fine.  _

“Texting Tamaki-senpai?” Haruhi asked me as everyone’s eyes turned to me. 

“Yes I am, is it that obvious?” They all laughed at me nodding except for Hikaru he was still off brooding. 

“It kind of is, tell me Miss Sachiko, do you think that you could fall in love with my idiot best friend?” I blushed slightly at the question and nodded my head anyways. 

“I don’t think I know that I can. I’ve never really been in love before so I don’t exactly know the systems and I’m babbling again sorry about that.” I apologized and they all smiled at me. Everything was calm for about five seconds before the door to the club room burst open revealing a very pissed off Tamaki. 

“Hikaru. Kaoru. Outside meeting. Now.” He demanded of the two twins and they both looked on in fear but followed orders anyways. I looked at my boyfriend in a mixture of shock and surprise. 

“Has he ever gotten that mad before?” I asked my company and they all shook their heads at me. 

“I’m his best friend and I have never seen him that mad at anyone in the past three years of me knowing him. Consider that a good thing though Miss Sachiko.” I smiled at them all, they were so different yet they came together for a common goal.

“My nickname is Sachi, my friends they all call me Sachi.” I told them honestly and Honey smiled at me. 

“I like it, that’s really a sweet nickname. Who gave it you?” He asked me kindly as I took my first bite of the cake. 

“My little brother, Neko gave me the nickname. For the longest time since he’s so much younger than I am he couldn’t pronounce the name Sachiko. So he’d either calls me sissy or Sachi.” I told my new friends and they all looked at me fondly. 

“How old is he?” Mori asked me for the first time speaking to me and I smiled sadly. 

“He’s only eight years old, he probably has no clue as to what’s going on. Honestly my life is so fucked up at this point, and I thought it was before but it’s all been thrown on its head now. I’d willingly go back to the screaming if it only brought my brother back to me.” I started to cry for the first time, for my brother and not for the newfound information that had came to me yesterday. 

“We’ll get him back to your arms Sachi, what your mom did, it’s not cool.” Kyoya mentioned to me and my eyes widened. 

“How come you’re all willing to help me? You all just met me and you all suddenly want to help me?” I asked them and Haruhi looked me in the eyes. 

“You’re dating Tamaki-senpai right?” I nodded my head at her statement because it was true “Well then that makes you a member of the host club family. Even if Tamaki-senpai wants to step down from doing this he’s doing it out of love for you. I think even the twins realize that it’s all over and that’s what scares them. For the longest time it’s only been the two of them now they have a family, they have a unit.” Haruhi explained to me and I nodded my head with a small smile. 

“I completely know the feeling of loneliness it’s practically the story of my life. It’s only been me and Koko, and I only as of yesterday can officially call her a real best friend. Neko was my best friend so I get it. If I suddenly lost Tamaki and was suddenly alone again, I don’t know what would happen.” It was the first time that my innermost fears were spoken out in the open. 

“That won’t happen.” Kyoya assured me and I frowned at him. 

“How do you know?”    


“Because I know my best friend. Once he gets himself attached to you and your personality the idiot never goes away. Not truly. You might think that you’ve done something so awful that he won’t want to be around you anymore, but he always comes back. I know that for a fact.” Kyoya explained to me and I looked at him. His smile was fond as he shook his head at his at the idea of Tamaki ever leaving anyone’s side. 

“I can assure you that Tamaki-senpai won’t leave you by the wayside. He’s not really the type to do that sort of thing.” Haruhi smiled at me and I saw the door open and I looked up to see Tamaki with a frown on his face until he saw me and rushed to my side. I hugged my boyfriend tightly which he easily reciprocated I loved Tamaki’s hug above all else because they were just so warm and loving. If I could ever stay in one moment for the rest of my life. 

“I’m so sorry. I wish that I thought of a better idea or sent somebody else.” Hikaru tried to explain to me and I smiled at him. 

“I can understand why you did what you did. I know the feeling of loneliness probably better than anyone aside from Neko, my little brother and Koko who I only recently began to be truly best friends with. I hope that we can become friends like everybody else in this room.” I told him and he looked at me with wide eyes.

“Are you sure that you want to be friends with someone who kidnapped you?” He joked and I chuckled at me and I looked at him. 

“Meh, I can deal with that. As long as we move forward and I hope that we move  forward.” I watched as Hikaru looked at me in massive surprise. 

“You’re rather amazing Sachiko. I’d be honored to become friends with you.” I glanced up at him and stuck out my hand. 

“My nickname is Sachi, my brother gave it to me and I prefer to be called that.” I moved my hair behind behind my ear with my other hand still stuck out. 

“Hikaru Hitachiin nice to meet you.” He joked and I smiled at him. Tamaki looked at us with happiness that I was getting along easily with everyone in his old club. 

“You accept my brother as a friend you know you’re pretty much asking for me to be around as well.” Kaoru joked dryly and I started to laugh at him. I could tell that there was going to be a lot of moments like that. 

“I’m asking for all of you to be around and probably drive me crazy somewhere down the road. It’s funny I go from having hardly one friend to having eight. If my mother could see this now I’m sure that she’d not believe me.” My voice got softer towards the end of that statement but my other friends looked at me. 

“We’re going to get Neko back honey, she’s going to lose this round. Your mother got one thing sorely wrong, nobody messes with the host club and gets away with it.” Tamaki comforted and all his friends agreed. I smiled to myself as I heard my phone go off again. 

“That’s either Koko or my dad I can’t reach my phone.” Hikaru got up from the other side of the couch where he and his brother were sitting and handed me my phone. I smiled at him in thanks and saw that it was my dad. 

_ Dad: I just saw the report, if she thinks for even an instant that we’re backing down then she’s going to have another thing coming. I got another job offer to make things even more hectic. It’s a one whole week job with Masamo so we’ll both be gone.  _ I frowned at the text and wanted to scream. This whole week could go and rot in hell for all I cared at this point. 

“What’s wrong Sachi?” Haruhi asked me and turned slightly in my boyfriend’s embrace so that I could face her. 

“My dad who's a traveling doctor he mostly works on murder cases across the country he just got a job offer out of town. For an entire week this time. He usually is able to work from home but I guess the universe is choosing now to screw up my life.” I told everyone and Tamaki gently shushed me to try to calm me down while I sank into his embrace. 

_ Me: It has been okay, ups and downs slightly. I got semi kidnapped by the other host members for an interrogation. Everything’s fine though the twins were just worried about Tamaki more on that later. That sucks, when do you have to leave?  _ I sent him the text and Kaoru asked the next question. 

“What do you usually do when he travels?” He asked me and I shrugged. 

“Usually my mother and Neko are there whenever my dad goes on business trips. I guess now everything changes.” I remembered when my mother would watch us when we were little, she never seemed like she enjoyed it much. 

_ Dad: I have to leave by tomorrow afternoon while you’re still at school. I did get a chance to go down to the anime store when you get home later it’ll be almost entirely different. I’m about to get rid of that horrific paint that’s in there right now. How do you feel about a light blue?  _ I smiled at my dad for remembering what my favorite color was as I laughed slightly. 

“What’s so funny?” Honey-senpai asked me and I smiled at him. 

“My mother a few years ago after one of the worst fights that she ever instigated with me full on wrecked my room almost. I grew up watching animes with my dad whenever he was at home. When I got older I wanted to display my love for anime on my bedroom wall. I come home the next day from school and afterschool grocery shopping to see this bright pink nightmare with a bunch of posters of what’s popular. Needless to say my room has stayed that way ever since. My dad went out to the anime store in town to surprise me yesterday apparently since I slept over at Koko’s. He’s also repainting my walls right now, thankfully a much more me color, a light blue.” I explained to everyone and they all smiled at me. 

“Does this have something to do with what happened to your shirts?” Tamaki asked me and I nodded my head that was resting on his shoulder at the time.

“Yeah, I had this anime shirt drawer that I thought I had well hidden from her. It had shirts from all of my favorite series that I love more than anything. Baka and Test, Yu Yu Hakusho, Code Geass and that’s just a few of them that I had. My Yu Yu Hakusho shirt was amazing, it had all the main characters in their battle formation. It was always too big on me but last month it started to fight me. One day I decide that I wanted to wear it outside when I noticed that all the shirts, they were all gone not a trace of them. My mother in all her kindness told me that she had burned them all and if I wasn’t careful my FullMetal sweatshirt would be next.” I retold that horror story and everyone in the room went silent.    
“Did you have any other anime things?” Kaoru asked me and I nodded my head. 

“I had all of my favorite shows that I had shirts for. I also had these two really epic figurines one of them was my favorite character in Yu Yu Hakusho Hiei and the other one was of Lelouch using his geass power from Code Geass. Those two she broke right in front of me. I found them and was putting them up in my room because I thought that she would never go in there when I wasn’t there. But she did and I found her one day fingering my Lelouch after school a few months later. She pulled of this false sweetness asking me where he was from, what his character was like, the next thing I know she threw him at my wall just barely missing me by this much. My Hiei, she ripped his head clean off.” I admitted really missing my figurines. I nearly forgot to text my dad back so I lifted up my phone where my background was my little brother Neko drawing. 

“Is that Neko?” Tamaki asked me and I nodded my head softly from the spot on his shoulder.    
“I want to see.” Mori told me and I handed him my phone and he smiled softly. 

“He has your eyes. He’s adorable.” I smiled at him in thanks as everyone else seemed to want to see my little brother. My phone was handed back to me by Honey-senpai. 

“He looks adorable, did he learn to draw from you?” Haruhi asked me who was still sitting next to me and I smiled faintly. 

“Yes he did, I taught him how to draw when he saw me doing an action sketch of Hiei. He wanted to see how I was drawing him that well so I taught him how to draw Hiei.” I informed and she smiled at me. I opened up my phone and Tamaki glanced over my shoulder. 

“He leaves tomorrow? I want to at least meet him before he leaves.” I smiled at my boyfriend and knew that he was going to please my dad.    
“I can see what else he’s doing today…” I trailed off as I opened up my messages to text my dad. 

_ Me: What do you think? I’m surprised that you remembered that was my favorite color. Tamaki says that he wants to meet you before you leave for this work trip. He’s really great dad, he came over to Koko’s house last night when I called him. He ran all the way over, even though that’s not really saying anything when they only live a few streets apart.  _

_ Dad: Really? I can’t wait to meet him sweetheart!! Will he being walking you home from school?  _ I turned to Tamaki and he smiled brightly. 

“Of course I will be walking you home!! I will walk you home everyday that I can.” I smiled at my boyfriend and cuddled into his shoulder. 

_ Me: He will most definitely be walking me home his exact words by the way. You’ll really like him he’s a sweetheart.  _ I smiled at my dad’s caring nature my dad’s amazing. I heard the bell ring over my head and I got up with one final hug to my boyfriend as I waved to my new friends. I walked off to musicology as my dad texted me back and I looked at it when I stopped at musicology. 

_ Dad: He sounds perfect for you sweetheart which is what you deserve is perfect. Because then you can be happy especially if he wants to protect you through this mess.  _ I smiled at my dad and saw Koko. 

“Taken by Hikaru and Kaoru huh, how did that work out for you?” She asked me with a bump to my shoulder and I shook my head at her. 

“You know they’re not all that bad really. I understand why they did it. They’re scared of losing Tamaki because they don’t want to go back to their old lives.” I reasoned and she smiled at me. 

“Did you get a chance to talk with the others as well?” I smiled at her and knew the exact reason why she was asking me this question. She wanted to know if I got to talk to Haruhi. 

“Yes I did, I think I’ll have a different relationship with all of them. Hikaru and Kaoru are of course troublemakers, but I can’t help but know where they’re coming from, I think I’ll become really good friends with both of them. Honey is an absolute sweetheart pretty much I got eat cake with him. He reminds me a lot of Neko, I think they’d really get along despite their age gap. Mori while mostly an observer is just about as nice as everyone else. Kyoya I actually rather admire, at first I wasn’t really sure what to think about him. He just seemed so distant from everybody else. I realize though that he really cares about Tamaki like a best friend and that while those walls are high once you’re past them it’s

ike the greatest achievement known to mankind. And yes I did get to talk with Haruhi as well, I really liked him Koko. He seems to be the one just straight nice person in that group full of crazy nutcases. I mean that in the best way though.” I got out my music so that I could show them to Mr. Jeo when he got into the classroom. 

“That’s really cool!! I’m happy that you’ve been making so many friends. Just don’t forget about me and we’ll be cool.” Koko joked and I smiled at my best friend as I glanced through the worksheets that I was going to look through. I heard my phone go off. 

_ Tamaki: I miss you already why do you have to take the arts classes here…  _

_ Me: Not my fault I’ve always been more interested in the arts classes than in the regular classes. I did enjoy meeting the other host club members despite the beginning.  _ I smiled at my boyfriend and heard the bell ring and saw Mr. Jeo come running into the room. 

“Good morning students!! I am really excited for today we get to pick out the new music.” I smiled at my favorite teacher and handed him the music that I had created. 

“I picked out a couple of songs that I had come up with that went with the theme feel free to change what you will. I’m a bit of a massive anime nerd so that’s my secret.” I loved being in the front of the scene and this was one of the few places where I could do so.

“What songs did you choose?” One of the students asked me and I tried to remember me Kogame. 

“Smile bomb from Yu Yu Hakusho, Open Your Mind from Ah My Goddess, History Maker from Yuri on ice, basically just your typical anime fare. I also picked out Colors from Code Geass and Again from FullMetal Alchemist.” I informed them all and they all looked at me with bright eyes.

“If any of you have any other ideas please let me know what they are.” I reminded all my classmates using my main moto and they all smiled at me. 

“What about Brothers from FMA? Just an acoustical version?” I smiled at her and started to pace around the room. 

“Oh yeah of course!! I nearly forgot about that one. I haven’t seen the original series in a long time.” I remembered hearing the song from the original show and I glanced around the classroom. 

“How about this idea, why don’t all of you write down your favorite songs that you can remember from television?” I asked my classmates and they all nodded their heads. They all got out pieces of paper and I smiled at them I loved working with my friends especially in musicology. I sat back down in my piano chair while I smiled and just went through all my favorite songs that I had given to Mr. Jeo. 

“What are you going to do about the theme for Ah My Goddess?” Mr. Jeo asked me and I thought about it. 

“I’ll need Koko to back me up and probably Kagome as well they’ll need to be my backup singers if they wish.” I offered and Koko smiled brightly at me and so did Kotomi. 

“I don’t know about Koko but I’ll be glad to be helpful to you.” She sat down beside me and so did Koko. 

“Do you want to do do a quick run through?” Koko asked me and I smiled at her while Koko went to go and grab her guitar. This song would be slightly complicated because all three voices swing in and out but it’s mostly a three singer job.

_ “Open your mind… Fuki ao no sekai koete meguari kaze ga toori nuketuku maiorita masshiori hanae fuwari yurete. Oshiminaku kakegaenai anata wo tsutusamati aisuru hito mamoru chikara ryoute ni ni motteru hazu.  Open your mind…  Kokoro wo hiraiate  Itsumo yume mitera.  Negai wo kaze ni nosete tooku  Open your mind… Mienai hane ga aru.  Hora anata ni mo aru negai wo kaze ni nosete tooku open your mind mienai hane ga aru jiyuu na basho ni yukeru sou dare demo. Kaze ga kagate dashita arukidasu mou kowakunai kara. Chigireta kumo no mukou kawa afure massagu na michi sono saki ni nanika ga mieru deshou? Iki wo sutte kaze no nioi kanjite donna toki mo. Hateshinaku hiroi ao no sekai chiisana hane shintukko shite sora ni mukai habatakeru kara sore wa mirar atarashii ashita mitsukeru kagi open your mind. Kokoro wo hiraite itsumo yume miteta negai wo kaze ni nosete tooku mienani hane ga aru hora anta hora anta ni mo aru jiyuu na basho ni yukeru. Tobira wo hiraite donna tobria demo itsudemo watashi soba ni iru wa open your mind mienai hane hiroge hora oikaze ni notte tobitasku toki wa kuru no sora dare demo sora ga aoi…”  _ I started to cry just at the idea of singing this song with my best friend and someone that I could maybe grow to think of a friend. 

“That was amazing, did somebody get that on video?” Kagame asked the group and we smiled at her. 

“I did, you know that I did. I have to get all of these on video and I love filming.” One of the boys whose name escapes me and smiled at her.

“That’s great!! Can you send it to me?” Kagame asked the boy and I smiled at her she was a really nice girl but I’d never really spoken to her before now. She’s a typical black haired and light eyes with a kind smile and a goofy side as well. The boy’s name I still didn’t know but it would come to me eventually it had to otherwise it would drive me insane. I sat back in my chair to see that I had another text from Tamaki. 

_ Tamaki: I’m really glad they seemed to really like you too. Especially Hikaru and Kaoru I think they understand how you’re feeling without your little brother around.  _ I smiled to myself. 

_ Me: I never thought that I’d be without him, he’s my baby brother practically still. I used to tell him that when I got out of school I’d get him out of that house and we could live together in a place where there was no fighting. Kind of stupid I know but it made him happy because at least he still had hope.  _ I saw Koko come into my sight and sit down next to me putting her feet on my chair. 

“Make yourself at home why don’t you?” I joked and she laughed at me with a small smile. 

“Are you texting Tamaki?” I nodded my head with a faint smile. 

“Yeah, you know most of the host club wants to help my family get my brother back?” I asked her and she smiled at the idea of me making all these friends. 

“That’s really amazing, they seem like the type of people that would do their best to help people. Did you ever think that the head of the club would fall for you?” I laughed slightly at my best friend. 

“No I hadn’t you know that I hadn’t. I of course admired him from afar before but he was sort of like this untouchable person if you understand what I mean.” I was interrupted by a ding from my phone having another text from Tamaki. 

_ Tamaki: It makes perfect sense to me you two were in a place that you didn't want to be. All you could do really was dream and that was it. We’re going to get him back though. Something that you need to know about the twins is that once they accept you and consider you a friend and you hurt their friend run.  _

_ Me: But how can they accept me when they hardly know me?  _

_ Tamaki: You’re special Sachi!! I know that you don’t think that you are but I believe that you are. I think that you should live the life that you want to. You should be so happy and that’s what I want to give you that happiness. Everyone in the host club wants to see your happiness. True, they don’t know you as well as someone like Koko does. But how long you’ve known somebody doesn’t really matter. What matters is whether or not you have a connection with somebody and the twins feel like they know you. You’re a naturally transparent person. Not that that’s a bad thing!! It’s intriguing.  _ I smiled at my boyfriend as I dried my tears and the bell rang for lunchtime. I gathered all my music so that I would be ready for my practice after school. I waited for Koko to shut off her own phone so that she could come with me. 

“Sorry got a text from Haruhi, I’m coming.” I smiled at my best friend who in my eyes deserved all the happiness in the world. Hopefully if not Haruhi somebody else would give her that happiness. Koko put her things back in her bookbag and stood up taking my arm.    
“So what’s going on in the land of Koko this morning?” I joked and Koko smirked at me with a laugh. 

“Land of Koko where’d you come up with that one? It’s been pretty good I guess, my dad’s going out of town tomorrow afternoon but I’m sure that you already knew that didn’t you?” Koko asked me and I nodded my head with a small smile. 

“Yeah I did, it’ll be the first time that he’s going to be gone without Neko around. Hell of a time to leave as well.” I muttered to myself and pushed a stray lock of hair from my face behind my ear since I was nervous. 

“Why don’t you come and stay with me? I’m sure that my father would love to have you around.” Koko offered and I smiled at her brightly.    
“As long as it’s not too much trouble. What else happened today? Obviously you have Haruhi’s phone number, how’s that going?” I asked my best friend and she blushed faintly. 

“I really like  her Sachi, she’s just different you know? There’s not too much that’s different about her really but she’s just a breath of fresh air for me.” I smiled at my best friend who was once so cold and cruel to me turn into someone that I could joke around with and laugh together with. 

“That’s great Koko!! I think that you really deserve the world, you’re a good person. Despite how our friendship started out it’s changed now for the better.” I reminded her as we walked through the hectic lunch room. 

“You go find a table, we’ll have to buy today since I braided your hair that made us pressed for time. Bento box as usual?” I nodded my head and we split up. I tried to find Tamaki but to no success. I found an empty table though thinking that he would find me most likely. I actually saw the twins first remarkably though and they had another girl with them that I didn’t recongize. 

“Can we sit?” Kaoru asked me and I nodded my head smiling at the kinder twin as they both sat. I could feel multiple eyes on me and I knew that this was not going to end well for me. 

“Are you okay?” Hikaru asked me and I nodded my head. 

“Yeah I’ll be fine, just not used to company I guess.” I said with a shrug and they both looked at me with a sympathy that I knew they understood where I was coming from.

“Say goodbye to those days just a fair warning we’re slightly insane.” Kaoru warned and I laughed at my new friend. 

“You’ve apparently not been around Koko that much.” I joked and I could feel her eyes half heartedly glaring at me. 

“I heard that you jerk.” I stuck my tongue out at my best friend as the rest of the host’s entered the cafeteria. They looked around for the twins and me it seemed before finding us probably by the twin’s red hair. I saw my boyfriend’s eyes light up as he made our way over to the table. He sat in between the space between me and the twins that’s when the whispers steadily grew louder. I could hear all of them and shrank into myself slightly until I heard Hikaru defending me. 

“Are we all going to have a problem?!” I looked at the more standoffish twin and his eyes held this fire that he dared people to counter. Everybody went silent and just stared at Hikaru as the rest of the host club all sat down. 

“I didn’t think so. New rule, anyone who tries to speak about my friend in a bad way deals with the twins. And just for the record we are not the people that you want on your bad side.” Hikaru sat back down in his chair and everyone was still silent. 

“You didn’t have to do that Hikaru. I’m sorry…” I felt Tamaki gently lift my chin as it seemed everyone else went back to talking in their various groups. 

“Don’t apologize for things that are not your fault. This is one of those things that’s just out of your hands. We’re going to clear your name though if it’s the last thing that I ever do.” Tamaki assured me Hikaru shrugged. 

“People don’t talk bad about those that are in my circle I just don’t stand for it.” He told me and I saw his brother take his hand and bump his shoulder. 

“He’s always been a bit hard headed. You somewhat get used to it though.” Hikaru stuck his tongue out at his twin before Kyoya looked at all of us. 

“We’re canceling today’s club activities. We need to gather as much dirt on your mother as we can Sachi. If we’re going to all take her down then we need enough information that’s valid to her character to do so.” He informed us and I nodded my head. 

“I’m probably going to be your most reliable source of information and believe me when I say that there’s a lot that I can use against her. I think the reason why she’s making this such a huge deal is that she wants me to go on that podium and be able to look the lawyer that she has directly in the eyes. Something that I’ve always had trouble with.” I explained to them all and Honey-senpai looked at me slightly. 

“It scares you doesn’t it?” I nodded my head at him. 

“I don’t know why it does it just does, once I’m close enough with a person I’m able to do it from time to time but since their mostly able to read lies through your eyes I have no clue as to how I’m going to do this.” I rubbed a hand over my eyes as Tamaki pressed a gentle kiss to my hand. 

“Which is why we’re going to help you. You’re not scared of looking us in the eyes are you? I mean I know we’re crazy but we’re not that mental.” I laughed at my boyfriend and so did everyone else at the table. 

“I won’t say that you’re not mental Tamaki-senpai.” Haruhi stated and that only proceeded us to laugh harder. I loved being around these people they all felt like a small family to me. As we laughed at eat our lunches together for the first time I felt like a group of people had accepted me.

“Since you draw, can we see your sketchbook?” Hikaru asked me and I nodded my head shyly and handed my sketchbook to the middle of the table. The twins opened the first page and I saw this sketch of one of my favorite female anime character Kurisu from Steins Gate with the background drawn as well. 

“Wow this is really beautiful, does she have a name?” Kaoru asked me and I smiled at my new friends. 

“Her name is Kurisu Makise from a show called Steins Gate one of my dad’s favorite shows.” I told them as they continued to flip through my sketchbook until they suddenly stopped. I looked up and saw a sketch that I knew anywhere, the sketch that Koko had mentioned to me yesterday. 

“What is this?” Tamaki looked at me and I avoided his eyes. 

“N-Nothing.” I took the sketchbook from the middle of the table before Tamaki stopped my hand. 

“You don’t have to explain anything to me. I’m just somewhat worried about you.” He told me resting against my forehead and I sighed. 

“I’m sorry. It’s my biggest fear in life. That someday I’ll turn into my mother and even those who are my friends now will come to hate me when I do.” I admitted to my new friends and I was suddenly in probably the biggest group hug from all angles I was being hugged. 

“Don’t you ever think that my darling because it’s not true. You’re so much kinder, so much sweeter, so much better than she will ever be.” Tamaki comforted and I melted into the massive hug as sobs wrecked through my body and Honey-senpai since he was the closest to my face dried them and handed my his stuffed bunny. 

“Usa-chan makes everything better.” Honey told me and I let out a watery laugh as everyone split up and I looked up at my new friends tears still running down my face. 

“You’re not your mother Sachi, you have too much heart for that. I should have realized sooner and done something about it instead of ridiculing you. The way that I treated you was horrible. I know that now and I’ll spend the rest of my life letting you know how sorry I am and how amazing that you truly are.” Koko told me taking my other hand that Tamaki was drawing light circles into. I was brought to look up when Hikaru started to talk. 

“When exactly can I punch your mother in the face?” He asked the group and I let out a watery laugh as the bell rang. I groaned and put my sketchbook into my backpack. 

“Let’s postpone the information gathering until tomorrow, I think what you need is a break from all this.” Kyoya told all of us and I kissed Tamaki’s cheek before I went to my last class of the day. I took out my sketchbook once I got to my next class and ripped that page up crumpling it up into a little ball than throwing it in the trash. It felt like this massive weight was off of my chest. I opened up to a clean page since this was pretty much a free day because tomorrow we had an exam. I had an idea already and just started to draw. I wanted to make it look like all my new friends in smaller, more chibi format since there was so many of them. I drew Kyoya with his laptop on the couch with Mori and Honey next to him playing with Usa-chan his little bunny. Then came Haruhi and Koko just talking about everything and nothing at all. Then there was Hikaru and Kaoru being goofballs and trying to make me laugh. Finally there was me and Tamaki with chin on my head and a bright laugh that lit up my entire face. That felt so much better than the sketch that was there before hand. I wrote a quote at the bottom of the sketch that I had inked as well.  _ There are many people we met in our lives. But a few will leave a lasting impression on our minds and our hearts. It is these people who we think of often and will  always remain important to us.  _ I heard the bell ring just as I finished inking my sketch and I put it in my bag to put up on my bedroom wall once I got home with Tamaki. I heard a buzz from my phone as I had gotten up and reached into my bag to pull out my cell phone. 

_ Tamaki: Can I meet you at the front of the school?  _

_ Me: Sure!! I’ll be right out. _ I walked to the front of the school and I saw my boyfriend leaning against the side of the fence. His eyes lit up when he saw me and I speed walked over to him. He just held my hand as I led him way home. He didn’t need to ask me questions which I thought was a good thing. I grinned at him as we reached my house. I used my key to open up the front door to my house. 

“Dad? I’m home from school!!” I called to the house as I heard my dad’s office door close and he smiled down at us. 

“Hi sweetheart, I see that you’ve brought a man home.” I rolled my eyes at him and Tamaki just chuckled at our banter. 

“Hello sir, my name is Tamaki Suoh.” I could sense that he was slightly nervous around my dad and even he could tell. 

“I’m not going to threaten you Tamaki, I just want to ensure that my daughter’s safe.” My dad told my boyfriend and I could visibly see him relax. My dad led us up to the family room as I sat down after smoothing this stupid skirt out. I took my boyfriend’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to try to somewhat calm his nerves about what was going on. My dad sat across from us in the giant bean bag that my baby brother insisted upon buying.

“Alright let’s get right down to business since I still have to pack up for the  job that I need to go on. I have not really set the best example for love in my children’s lives. I know that I do have a temper and so does my ex-wife at this point I don’t even consider her that. She was a monster and I could do nothing to stop her. I should have done something sooner, got my kids out of this house. I should have known the instant that I heard the smashing of your Lelouch figurine that was amazing and I wanted to steal it from your room against the wall. It only missed you by just a smidge and I know that it scared you really badly. My point is, I don’t want that for my children, even if you’re not really my daughter by blood like we both thought Sachiko. I want you to be happy, I need for you to be happy. It’s going to be a rough couple of months before we get Neko back here. I need you to be there to comfort her Tamaki and I know that you can. I also need you to not break her heart that’s the most important thing. I have a good feeling about you though, Tamaki. I have a feeling that over the years, you’ll only make my daughter happier. I believe that you two can make it through anything. I’ve already seen a vast improvement in my daughter since yesterday. She has friends now, even if they kidnap her.” We both started to laugh at each other as Tamaki put his arm around my shoulders. 

“I promise that I won’t break her heart Mr. Hime. I was raised to not be that kind of man my mom made sure of that. I’m not going to leave her, I swear it. Even if my grandmother demands it I couldn’t ever leave her truly. I’m going to help you both get your son back Mr. Hime, sooner than you might think. Your ex-wife made the wrong decision when she brought Neko into her own warfare. The entire club is behind fighting with you two and when you mess with the host club and we are the wrong people that you want on your bad side. Especially Hikaru and Kaoru, Hikaru defended her character against the entire lunchroom when we all sat with her and Koko.” My boyfriend explained to my father and my dad looked at me. 

“The two that kidnapped you?”    
“They’re just different dad, they were upset that Tamaki is disbanding the host club so that he can be with me. It’s the first time that they’ve not had just each other to rely on. They remind me of myself and Neko except for the obvious that we’re not twins and were a boy and a girl instead of two boys.” I tried to explain to him and my dad looked at me with a small smile. 

“So how many friends do you have now?” My dad asked me and I smiled at him. 

“I have eight friends. Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai they’re cousins even though they couldn’t be more different. Kyoya who’s Tamaki’s best friend, the twins of course I think that the three of us could be really good friends. And the last club member is the only girl Haruhi, she’s really nice Koko’s really into her.” I told him with a laugh and I smiled at him. 

“So you think that the twins are going to be your best friends?” I nodded against Tamaki’s shoulder. 

“I just seem to identify with them the most I could still get surprised by someone else becoming my best friend. I’m open minded I just really like being around them. I’m guessing that whenever you all get together it turns into a massive craziness?” I asked my boyfriend and he laughed and so did my dad. I loved being around my boyfriend just making him laugh. 

“Oh I’m positive they’re the life of the party really truly. We try to get together whenever we can on the weekend. Sounds like this weekend might be going to Kyoya’s father’s new amusement park. It’s a water park sounds like it could be crazy. Luckily it’s just the group of us that have tickets including you so that we don’t get into too much trouble.” I smiled at my boyfriend and my papa looked at us with a look of pride mixed with slight envy.    
“I should probably get to packing, you should probably get upstairs and see your room.” I was out of Tamaki’s arms in that instant and running up the stairs as Tamaki was right on my heels. 

“Wait for me!!” I swung open my bedroom door to gaze at the sheer nerdiness that was my room until four things caught my eye. 

“No freaking way!! He got me new figurines!!” I looked at at my boyfriend and got my favorite characters. 

“What did he get you?” Tamaki asked me as I got to my favorite characters. I gently picked up my favorite character to show him. It was a Hiei from of course Yu Yu Hakusho. 

“I used to watch that show!!” I looked at my boyfriend and he looked at me with his eyes shining. 

“Seriously?! How am I just now figuring this out?!” I asked him and he laughed at me. 

“Sorry, I needed to see a character from the show mostly the twins were hiding the sketchbook from me. He used to be my favorite character too when I was growing up, his sword play was awesome.” I smiled at my boyfriend and picked up the next figurine which made me smile. 

“He must have known that Koko leant me this series. It’s called Yuri on ice and this is my favorite character Yuri Plisetsky from Russia.” I showed him and I got to my next figurine and I smiled at it.

“This was the exact same Lelouch that made the dent in that wall back there. I loved this figurine from when he was in his zero costume.” I told my boyfriend slightly sad at the fact that my old one got destroyed by my mother’s rage. Tamaki wrapped his arms around me and I just sank into his embrace.  

“Let’s just stay here this is comfy.” Tamaki sighed and I smiled at my boyfriend. 

“No complaints over here.” I looked at my last figurine that I hadn’t looked at yet. It was a Viktor to go with my Yuri Plisetsky which was good because technically they were both my favorites. 

“He got you new posters too. One of them is of Hiei, I see a Lelouch one as well. He kept one of your Jpop posters up on the walls and there are two more wallscrowl’s that I have no idea what they are sorry.” Tamaki informed me and I continued to just cuddle my boyfriend. I could look at my posters later. 

“Hey Tamaki, can I ask you a question?” 

“You can ask me anything my darling, what seems to be on your mind?” I blushed and I tried to avoid his gaze for as long as I could, 

“Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” I asked my boyfriend and he lifted my chin up and did just that. He kissed me gently yet at the same time passionately. I melted into the kiss and knew that this was heaven for me. It was so soft, so warm and so personal to me. When he pulled back I felt him smile at me. 

“Happy?” He asked me and I smiled up at my boyfriend. 

“Ecstatic, thank you for everything.” Tamaki hushed me gently and I smiled at him for comforting me. 

“No need to thank me my darling I just want to make you happy.” He blew a raspberry onto my cheek as I laughed at my boyfriend. Everything was fine until he started to pinch my cheek. 

“Get off!! Come on!! You really had to ruin the moment by pinching my cheek!!” I swatted his hand away as Tamaki laughed at me. 

“You’re so adorably sweet. I just want to keep you forever.” I smiled brightly at my boyfriend and he did at me too. 

“You have me love, you have me for as long as you want me.” I told my boyfriend honestly and he squeezed me tighter to him. 

“I should probably get going back home. My grandmother is going to be worried about me.” I smiled at my boyfriend as he tragically got up from my arms with one more kiss before he had left. 

“Bye Tamaki, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He blew me one last kiss as he went down the stairs. I blushed slightly as I looked around my room. My dad had gone up the wall insane with all of these different things that he had made for me. I ate dinner with my dad before going to bed and hearing one more text from my boyfriend before I went to sleep that night.

_ Tamaki: Did you have a good day today?  _ I smiled at my boyfriend for already knowing the answer to that question. 

_ Me: It was a really good day. I had a ton of fun with you and the rest of the host club members. Thank heavens that tomorrow’s Friday though. I don’t know how much more of this week that I can take.  _

_ Tamaki: You’ll be fine love, we’ll be together. I’ve got some bad news though, my grandmother wants to meet you.  _ _   
_ _ Me: Oh god… well you met my dad and that went really well so how bad could this go?  _

_ Tamaki: Very. She reads the review.  _ Oh great this was going to be a fun and entertaining meeting.  _ The next day was a relatively new normal that I was suddenly getting used to. Lots of laughter and lots of love from Tamaki and finding common ground with my new friends. Information gathering was postponed yet again so that I could meet Tamaki’s grandmother. To say that I was insanely nervous would have been the understatement of the decade.  _ As we reached Tamaki’s giant mansion I felt my nerves steadily grow even more. 

“You’ll be fine Sachi, you’re strong and I’ll be right there beside you.” Tamaki told me as the gate opened and so did the doors to the house. Luckily I’d also be meeting Tamaki’s father who according to my boyfriend was a lot better than his mother was. The door opened and it seemed the place was even bigger on the inside of the home which only made me more nervous about what was to come. We entered the house together hand in hand doing wonders in terms of calming me down. 

“Grandmother? I’ve brought Sachi over like you told me to.” Tamaki announced as I saw what must have been his grandmother. I could see it in her coldish stare. 

“So this is Sachiko Hime that I’ve been hearing about for the past three years.” She said to me and I brushed a stray curl behind my ear. 

“Nice to meet you ma’am.” I replied to her and I could see her eyes scrutinizing me. 

“Your looks are slightly above average.” Yes thank you I knew that I wasn’t a lot to look at because of my freckles. She led us upstairs and I suddenly wished that we were going somewhere with a piano. I was thankfully right. 

“Tamaki tells me that you play piano. Play me your favorite song.” She ordered and Tamaki I could tell was getting sick of her bossing me around. I began to play my favorite song Yuri On Ice. It was an easy somewhat orchestrational tune. I loved playing this song because I felt like this would be me in anime format. I loved the character of Yuuri Katsuki because he was so kind yet had so much anxiety. 

“You’re very talented young lady, please have a seat.” I took a deep breath sitting on the floor next to Tamaki. 

“So your mother writes for one of my favorite forms of media, the review is that correct?” I nodded my head just barely and I smiled at my boyfriend who was helping me get through this difficult task. 

“Yes my mother does write for the review.” I answered her simply parting my hair that was getting in my face slightly. 

“Are you going to become a journalist like your mother?” She asked me and I politely shook my head at her. 

“No I want to be a psychologist for the autism spectrum like myself. A lot of people lose their way during the transition period. I was one of those people who got lost in the in between. My baby brother dragged me out of the period.” I told her and she looked at me coldly. 

“How can you say that when you abused him?” My eyes shot up and I started to cry. 

“I’ve never laid a hand on my baby brother, not ever. My mother lied to save her own reputation when instead the abusive parent was her.” I tried to reason with her and she still looked at me with coldness. 

“And your father what’s his problem?” Tamaki took the answer to that question sensing my impending sensory overload. 

“He has no problem grandmother, I met him yesterday and I can tell you that he’s a good man. All the stuff that her mother wrote about them was a lie. That’s why I’m going to help them take her down.” Tamaki assured his grandmother and for an instant I saw her eyes go soft. She had a soft spot for my boyfriend, of course who wouldn’t have a soft spot for my Tamaki he’s pretty much perfect. 

“I see. Did you find a lawyer?” I smiled at her and felt that we were finally getting somewhere. 

“Yes we did find a lawyer. My best friends dad Masamo is a family defence lawyer.” I told her and she started to continue the critique not only me but my best friend too. 

“Is that right? Is your best friend gay perchance?” I heard the door open downstairs and I looked slightly at my hands.    
“Yes my best friend is Koko Marie.” I told her and that only led her to get even more angry with me. Before she could say anything though, a man that I could only assume was Tamaki’s father, Yuzuru Suoh. He looked almost nothing like Tamaki in terms of physical appearance but there was something about him that I could just sense that he loved his son. 

“Mother, what’s going in here? Tamaki, is this Sachi?” I nodded my head slightly and he sighed. 

“Mother you should have at least told me that you were having her over. I would have come home earlier.” Yuzuru told his mother and that got the grandmother even more angry with me it seemed. 

“You don’t get to push me around!! I’m your mother!! I make the decisions!!” I wanted to cover my ears but I couldn’t, I couldn’t move my body in the slightest. Tamaki gently put his arm around my shoulders to try to calm me down but nothing seemed to be working. 

“Mother, please lower your voice, you’re freaking out our guest.” Yuzuru told his mother and I saw her look towards me glaring at me. 

“There is no way that I will ever approve of this!! Look at how weak she is!! She can’t even stand up for herself.” I couldn’t even stand up for myself she was right. I hated being so weak all the time. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I let you down. I’ll leave you all now.” I tried to stand up on my wobbly legs. I realized that I couldn’t stand up because my boyfriend was holding my hand so tightly that I couldn’t move. 

“I’m not letting you leave Sachiko, not until I get my say in this matter.” Yuzuru said and turned to his mother.    
“You may be my mother but this is my son. You don’t get to push him around or the woman that he clearly wants to be with. You went behind my back to get Sachiko over here without telling me might I just add. I want to get to know about Sachiko, she seems like someone everybody else’s time.” I looked at my boyfriend’s father standing up for me even though I barely knew this man at all.  

“You don’t get to do that!! He’s my grandson-” 

“And you have ever treated me like that? Because since I first got here not only have you forbid me from seeing my mother but you’re about to do the same thing to me and my girlfriend. Not on my watch.” Tamaki stood his ground and I have never loved my boyfriend more than in that moment. 

“It’s like I’m being outnumbered in my own house!!” Mrs. Suoh vented and stood up from the ground where she was kneeling on the floor. 

“Don’t think this isn’t over because it isn’t.” With that she slammed the door causing me to jump slightly. 

“I’m sorry I feel like this is all my fault.” I told both of them causing them both to look at me. 

“Why ever would you think that my love?” Tamaki asked me and I looked up at my boyfriend. 

“Because I love being with you but it’s clearly not right. I should have seen this coming a mile away. You know why? Nothing good ever happens to me. The second it does it’s almost written in stone that it’s going to go wrong. I have a little brother, he gets taken by my obviously psychotic mother. I have the most amazing dad in the face of the universe, it turns out he’s not my dad at all!! I get the true love that I’ve been waiting for my entire life only for this whole scenario to turn on its head!! And this all happened in one week solid.” I sank into a tiny ball as I’m sure that Yuzuru thought I was a freak at this point. It was all over this was the tragic end and I was a stupid idiot for ever thinking that this could ever work out in the end. I didn’t even know that I was being embraced by my boyfriend until a moment later when he was running smoothing hand motions down my back. 

“Are you about finished? Because none of that was true. You are going to get your brother back, I know that because the psychos never win. The people with the kindest hearts sometimes get the worst lot in life. Your dad while not your father by blood like you were raised to think, that again is not your fault my love. He loves you more than anything and so do I. I’m not letting you walk out of my life yet. My grandmother doesn’t make the rules and I have my own life to live.” My boyfriend comforted and I nearly forgot that his father was in the room.    
“I’m really sorry sir, that was uncalled for.” I apologized profusely hoping that he would at the very least believe me. 

“You’re fine, anyone probably would have had a moment like that after that bad of a verbal beating. Let’s start over. My name is Yuzuru Suoh.” I smiled at my boyfriend’s father. This I could do, it was obvious that he loved Tamaki more than anything. 

“My name is Sachiko Hime it’s a pleasure to meet you sir.” I introduced myself and he smiled kindly at me. The rest of the evening went thankfully much easier for me and I grew to really admire Yuzuru Suoh. At the end of the night when I went to bed I dreamed about having a future with my boyfriend. I got up the next morning to Koko gently shaking my shoulder. 

“What?” I asked her through a yawn and she tapped her phone. I looked on with blurry eyes slightly. It looked like the school website. 

_ Son of the school chairman, Tamaki Suoh has found a girlfriend that both family members have accepted. _

“I thought you said it went badly, it doesn’t look that way to me.” I looked at the phone and shook myself to just make sure that I wasn’t dreaming here. 

“I thought it did too, it seemed like his grandmother hated my rotten guts. I guess his dad talked to her, he seemed to like me.” I said and she smiled at me. 

“You’re about to become a lot more popular Sachi, probably not for a good reason either.” I stuck my tongue out at her and heard my phone go off. 

_ Tamaki: I’m so glad that my dad and I got my grandmother to cave!! I didn’t think that we could do it. Are you still up for the pool today?  _

_ Me: Oh yeah… Almost forgot about that. It’s been a crazy week, I think I could use some simple fun with my friends.  _ I got out of bed and tied my hair up in a long ponytail that I tied back easily. 

“What’s on the agenda today for you?” She asked me as I got out of bed before I started to rummage through my bag to find the swimsuit that I had packed with me. 

“It seems that Kyoya has invited the host club and myself to his family’s latest amusement park. This one is an indoor waterpark.” I explained to my best friend and she smiled at me. 

“I’m sure that you’ll have a great time!! I think you deserve a break after the hell that this week has been for you.” I found my swimsuit that I was looking for and let out a holler of joy. 

“Oh I love that swimsuit, I remember that was when we went to Hawaii together.” I remembered that trip well I spent most of that trip either getting dragged around or bullied by Koko. She was different now that was all that mattered to me personally. I put the swimsuit in my bag and now it was just a matter of what to wear on over my swimsuit. I picked out my favorite anime tee shirt that I had picked from my nerd drawer, an exact replica of my Yu Yu Hakusho shirt except this one was a dark blue instead of a black. I found my favorite pair of shorts since for once it looked relatively warm outside right as the doorbell rang. I put my clothes on over my swimsuit as I grabbed my phone as well and waved to my best friend. 

“Bye have a fun day with your dad!!” I yelled as I ran down the stairs and I opened the door to see my boyfriend outside of the door. 

“Ready to go?” He asked me and I nodded my head at my boyfriend and then he noticed my shirt. 

“Your dad bought you a new one didn’t he?” I smiled at my boyfriend and started to laugh at my boyfriend.    
“Yeah he did, I love this shirt a little bit more. I loved the old one but this is slightly better for me because black is not really my color.” I told my boyfriend as he led me to the limos where I sat down next to him and across from the twins and Haruhi who was sending everyone glares. 

“What’s going on with you? Did they pull the target captured on you too?” I joked and she actually scowled at me. 

“Alright, alright I’ll back off I’m sorry.” I apologized and I laughed at myself I smiled at her anyways. 

“So I take it you met the horrifying character that is Tamaki’s grandmother.” Kyoya said shutting off his laptop and I sighed. 

“Oh yeah, I’m pretty sure that she still hates me. It was so not fun. I should have it coming to be honest.” I could sense Hikaru and Kaoru but manley Hikaru getting protective over me. Since the week had ended we had all became really close the three of us. I think they saw me as another sibling. Not that I was complaining, they were a ton of fun to be around and always made me smile. 

“Don’t worry about you two it all ended fine I guess. Your dad seemed to like me just fine.” Tamaki smiled at me and took my hand to draw light circles into it. 

“I actually finally got through to my grandmother. She told me where my mother was and that I could see her during spring break.” I was so happy for my boyfriend and I hugged him tightly. 

“That’s amazing!! I’m sure that you’ll be extremely happy to see her again.” Tamaki nodded his head at me and the twins asked the next question. 

“Sorry to interrupt the lovey scene but what’s our next step for the court trial next weekend.” My mother called my father to get him to pick a court date and she would bring Neko there for the trade off. I just hopped that she was being truthful and not just lying to me and my father because I didn’t think that I could take that. 

“She’s bringing Neko, that’s as far as I know. I’ve been pretty much kept in the dark throughout this his entire process. I only hope that she will bring my brother, I miss him so much…” I trailed off thinking about how much he must be understanding about this situation being only eight years old. 

“I can’t imagine what you must be feeling if I was ever separated from Kaoru it would feel like half of myself is gone.” I smiled at Hikaru, we had really bonded on an emotional level I think. We had gotten pretty much everything on the table through texts and talking during free period when I would go up to the host club. 

“That’s almost exactly how it feels to be parted from my mother. I can only imagine how she must be feeling.” I comforted my boyfriend by taking his hand gently. 

“I’m sure that she misses you just as much as you miss her if not more love. I’m so glad that in less than a month you’ll be able to see her again.” I reminded him and he smiled at me. 

“I hope that you can come with me, I’m sure that she’d love to meet you.” I nodded my head filing that information away in the back of my mind so that I could talk to my dad whenever he texted. 

“I’d love to meet her too, she sounds absolutely amazing.” I saw the the big water park that had a slide that was pretty much screaming at me to be ridden. I walked out of the limo and into the building. It was really nice and heated in here, like you’d traveled to a full on other place instead of just Japan. I went into the woman’s changing room and saw basically all these swimsuits that I tried to briskly walk past. I got busted though by what seemed to be workers for Hikaru and Kaoru’s mother. 

“I already have a swimsuit thank you though.” I moved again to try and get into a stall without drawing too much attention to myself. I sighed a deep sigh of relief when I got out my favorite swimsuit. It was a light blue with slightly darker purple hearts on it. It was a two piece but it didn’t look like it. I hated bikinis because I was really self conscious about my body. I quickly put it on and like the effect that it had on me. When I walked out into the dressing room again I saw Haruhi looking on in horror. 

“Help me…” She told me and I helped her by picking out the first cute one that I could find. 

“Consider yourself helped. You can thank me later.” I joked and went outside into the pool room. I felt that wave pool was calling my name.  I got close to the water but the twins beat me to it and splashed me with some water. 

“So it’s going to be like that is it?” I joked as I hit them in the face with the back of my hand. There was never really a dull moment with these two. They were my two close friends around here. They laughed at me, I loved hearing them laugh for some reason, it was up there with making Tamaki laugh. It felt like making my little brother laugh again and that made me stop moving through the water slightly. 

“What’s wrong?” Kaoru asked me and I shook my head at him. 

“Nothing Kaoru I’m fine don’t worry about it.” I shook it off by aiming to splash his brother in the face before his hand stopped mine. 

“You’re a terrible liar. Just tell us what’s bothering you.” Hikaru prompted moving to sit on the gravel but still had his feet dangling in the pool. 

“Your guy’s laughter, it reminds me of when I made my little brother laugh. I guess I just miss him.” I tried to shrug it off as nothing in particular but these two were my best friends in the past two days, I couldn’t downplay anything. 

“We’re going to get him back. Then we’ll see if you’re really actually right.” Hikaru swore and I smiled up at him. 

“Thank you, for everything that you two have done for me the past couple of days. I’m just a little bit lonely I guess. When I get Neko back I probably won’t be lonely anymore.” I tried to explain to them and for some reason they both understood me. 

“We’ve always done everything together since birth really. We didn’t really have any close friends until we joined the club and even now we still feel out of place a lot of the time.” Kaoru reminded me and I smiled at both of them. 

“Quite a pair we three make huh?” I joked and they both laughed at me. 

“Only the best team though, the goofball team. Only with a slightly mischievous edge to them.” Hikaru added on and we all plunged back into the wave pool laughing again. I loved just being accepted as a member of the team. These two  did that for me. I didn’t really feel that close to anyone yet aside from the twins ironically considering the way that we started out. They quickly made me remember what it was like when I was younger before I was diagnosed when I was just a little girl with a bright smile that somewhat lost its shine until I met Hikaru, Kaoru and of course Tamaki. Speaking of my boyfriend he was the next to come out of the changing room as we were all goofing around. 

“I should have known that you three would already be causing havoc together. Remind me why I introduced you three again?” He joked and I laughed at my boyfriend when he kissed my nose gently. 

“Because you knew that your life needed a troublesome threesome instead of just a twosome.” I joked and Tamaki laughed at me brightly. 

“I guess I did, you’re not that much trouble though. Mostly it’s them that I’m worried about.” I looked off to see the two of them continuing the game without me. 

“You’ve noticed it haven’t you? Hikaru’s in love with Haruhi.” He told me and my eyes went wide. 

“Are you series?” I asked my boyfriend as he pulled me out of the water to gently sit me down next to him. 

“And she’s in love with him too.” That was going to badly hurt Koko, she wasn’t going to like this. I needed to tell her that they were in love with each other. 

“Oh man, Koko…” I frowned at the sound of hurting my best friend now in anyway shape or form. 

“What about Koko?” My boyfriend put his feet next to mine under the water he also grabbed my hand while I leaned my head onto his shoulder. 

“She’s got a massive thing for Haruhi, she’s going to end up broken hearted. She’ll probably never going to want to hang out around the host club again if they start dating.” I explained to him and his eyes widened. 

“Poor Koko, she’s a great friend and an even more amazing girl. But so is Haruhi and so is Hikaru. Kaoru he’s the one who talked to me about it. He’s scared of losing his brother to her.” That made sense to me all the sudden. Why it seemed like Kaoru was shifting much closer to me than to his brother. He wanted a sibling in arms to fall into step with. He wanted someone to be there for him when it eventually happened… which was apparently right now. I watched as Hikaru went over to Haruhi probably to tell her how cute she looked. I also saw Kaoru looking dumbfounded that his own twin had suddenly forgotten he was there. Kaoru who seemed to be suspended in mid air about to strike his brother with water slowly began to fall. I dove into the water to him. He hit the water with a resounding plop as I went over to him. 

“Kaoru!! Are you alright?” I asked my best friend and he looked at me with these eyes so defeated. 

“I can’t believe it, he forgot I was there.” He watched as his twin brother completely had forgotten about us and the game that we were playing before to spend time with Haruhi. 

“I’m so so so sorry Kaoru. I have no idea what you’re feeling. But I do know that I want to help you. Maybe he’ll come back.” I offered with a small smile at my best friend as he shook his head. 

“All he ever talks about is her, I guess I should have realized how far gone he was from there huh…” I nudged my ‘brother’s’ shoulder gently and led him back to where Tamaki was. 

“It sort of just happens. I mean you have to grow up at some point right? The point is that he’ll always be your twin brother. I realize now why you are leaning towards me more than your brother is, it’s because your scared. You’re scared of having no one to fall back on and no one to fight for you. Is that right?” I asked him as we swam up to the tide pools edge and Tamaki was off talking with Kyoya. I saw Hikaru come back with Haruhi. 

“Hey is it alright if Haruhi joins us?” I saw Kaoru shake his head and then take off running. I of course ran after my best friend with his brother right on my heels. 

“Kao!! What’s gotten into you?!” I turned to face the other twin who was running behind me. 

“He’s upset because he thinks that you’re spending more time with Haruhi then you are with him. You two have spent your entire lives together and you just abandoned him in the middle of the game-” 

“Yeah and what did you do?! Sure looked like abandonment to me.” He said coldly which got my attention. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked him once I took a seat for a moment just taking a break for a second. 

“You left the game too to be with Tamaki-senpai.” Now I knew what was going on here, they both wanted attention in anyway that they could get it. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know it would hurt you that much Hikaru. I know that I should think more about my actions concerning other people. I think what we both learn here is that sometimes the person that we’re interested in sometimes overshadows the people who care about us in a different way.” I tried to explain to the younger twin and it looked like it just hit him. 

“God I’m such an asshole.” He groaned out and I smiled at him. 

“No you’re not. I’m making the same mistake I think, spending all my free time with Tamaki that I’m ignoring both you and Kaoru by almost complete accident. It’s a good thing that we’re realizing this now instead of later when it’s already too late. What do you say we go looking for your brother?” I walked for a little bit with Kaoru before I heard sniffles. I turned the corner and saw my best friend shrunken into a little tiny ball of nothingness. 

“He’s having a panic attack. I’ll handle this alright?” I assured the brother and he shook his head. 

“We’ll both handle it.” I smiled at the twin and we both sat on either side of Kaoru. I took his right hand and Hikaru his brother’s left hand. I smiled at him as we both brought Kaoru back from where his head went. 

“I’m sorry Kao, it was my fault I was acting like a massive asshole and I neglected my brother. I promise you that it won’t happen again.” Hikaru comforted his younger twin brother and I smiled at both of them. 

“I need to do the same, I need to spread the love between people. Not just spend all my time with Tamaki, it’s my first real relationship so I haven’t the faintest idea as to what I’m doing here.” I comforted my two brother figures and they both hugged me back. I knew that in that moment that I had found it, the love that you always thought when friends are more like a family.  _ The next week was hectic as all hell and it was mostly spent getting everything ready for the court cases on Saturday. This was the big day for me and my dad would Neko get to stay with us and live with us or be forced to remain with the complete and utter bitch that was my mother. All the hosts were coming too since Neko would be sitting with us they all wanted to met my little brother especially Hikaru and Kaoru I had no idea what those two had in store for my baby brother but I knew that it would be good. My brother loved causing mischief whenever he could and my friends all knew that. I think that’s why Hikaru and Kaoru were so passionate about meeting my brother thinking that we could all become friends together.  _ I got up the morning of the court hearings and got changed quickly so that I could get my hair all ready. I wanted to do my brother’s favorite which was pigtails because he loved to play with the curls on my hair. Mother always thought that it was immature but she probably thinks a lot of things about me at this point. I got changed into my dress that was a light purple that I had picked out on my first real shopping trip with the twins yesterday. They were convinced that I looked adorable in it. I loved having them around, I don’t think that I would think about family love the same way without them. I grabbed my sketchbook as well knowing that my brother loved to draw inside of it. 

“Princess? Are you about ready to go?” My dad knocked on my door and I slipped on the flats that I had bought yesterday as well, the twins bought the dress and I bought the shoes we considered it a combined effort. 

“Coming dad!!” I opened my door and he smiled at me. We spent most of the car ride to the courthouse in companable silence. 

“Are all of your host friends going to be there?” I nodded my head passionately. 

“Yeah they will all be there. The twins are especially excited they can’t wait to see Neko.” I explained to him as I put my sketchbook and a few manga’s for my brother in my bookbag. He loved reading my manga books since mostly it was all pictures and that made him laugh. He especially loved my Baka and test manga, said that one made him laugh the hardest. We pulled up in front of the courthouse and I saw the twins already getting out of their limo’s with Tamaki right behind them and Haruhi was of course walking because she didn’t have really any other mode of transportation. Kyoya was in the limo with Tamaki looking serious as usual and I smiled at them as Honey and Mori came out of the same limo as the twins. We pulled into a parking spot and I walked over to all of them.    
“Thank you all for coming. It means a lot to me.” I heard the familiar cry of my little brother from a car. 

“Sissy!!” I started to cry as soon as the car stopped he swung open the door not caring about the consequences and running towards me at full speed. I wrapped him up in my arms full on ugly crying as Koko came up to me with her dad of course our lawyer. 

“Who are these clowns?” My mother asked my friends and I saw Hikaru just barely holding back his anger. 

“These ‘clowns’ are my friends mother, you don’t like it I couldn’t possibly care less.” I told her sarcastically when I felt a strike to the face. 

“That’ll teach you to talk back to the woman who gave birth to you!! How dare you?! You think that you can beat me in getting my son?!” Hikaru was suddenly in front of me standing up for me with Tamaki right beside him. 

“I’m going to make this simple and easy for you Mrs. Hime, you don’t touch my best friend again and we’ll get along about as well as a tiger and a bunny. Guess which one is which at the moment.” Hikaru threatened as me and his brother held him back from doing something more than threatening her. 

“Who the hell do you two think you are?!”    
“I’m her boyfriend and if you so much as lay a single hand on her well that’s your decision. Not saying it’s a wise one but it’s your decision nonetheless.” I felt

Neko’s hand tugging gently at my dress hem. I lifted him up so that he could look me in the eyes. 

“I really don’t want to go back there sissy. Mommy she hurt me…” I looked at my brother in shock. 

“We’ll talk about it inside alright.” He nodded his head and I led him inside the courthouse Tamaki holding one hand while I held my brother’s. The twins were right at Neko’s side. Everyone else was behind us. We entered the courtroom. I took a big deep breath full of air before sitting down next to my brother and my dad with Tamaki and my friends right behind me. 

“Say Neko why don’t I introduce you to all my new friends alright?” I asked my baby brother and he nodded his head although slightly shyly. 

“Alright so this is Kyoya he may seem a little frightening at first glance but he’s really nice once you get to know him. This is my boyfriend Tamaki he’s been really excited to meet you.” I introduced him to my boyfriend and he looked at me. 

“You got a boyfriend sissy?” I nodded my head shyly. 

“Yes I did he’s a really good man. Very nice and very wacky.” I told my brother and my boyfriend looked at me with wide eyes. 

“What do you mean wacky?” He asked me and my brother and my brother laughed at him. 

“These are the identical twins Hikaru and Kaoru. They’re my best friends inside of the club, they’re a little bit  mischievous  meaning they might mess with your head a little bit. They like to play this game which one is Hikaru and which one’s Kaoru. It’s rather easy once you get to know them.” They both smiled at my little brother who tentatively smiled back at them. 

“This one here is named Haruhi. She’s the only female member of the club and she has a very kind heart.” I introduced them and finally the one that I thought would get along with my baby brother the best. 

“Neko this is my good friend Honey, you two will really get along I think. This is his cousin Mori, he’s a little bit scary but like Kyoya there’s no fire behind him.” I introduced him to everyone.

“You won’t be able to sit with us for a majority of the time okay? Which one of my friends do you want to sit with? I got my sketchbook, colored pencils and baka and test.” I got out all my things and saw him point to Hikaru and Kaoru. I had honestly not seen that coming but I knew that I shouldn’t be surprised. I sat him between the two twins as the judge came into the courtroom. We all stood up and I pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear. We sat through the introductions and of course I was the first person that got called up. My mother trying to trip me up.  The twins and my brother all gave me bright smiles and thumbs up as I went to the front of the podium. 

“Do you swear that you will tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?” The judge asked me as I put my hand over the bible. 

“I swear.” I looked the judge in the eyes surely surprising my mother. The twins and I had been making into a kind of game all week. It was fun, we were just being pranksters and they accepted me for who I was and who I wanted to be in my life. I went to the chair at the front of the courtroom and sat in the witness chair. 

“What is your relation to accused?” My mother’s lawyer asked me and I looked him in the eyes. 

“She’s my mother.” I told him and he nodded his head. 

“You claim that your mother has hated since you were twelve what is your reasoning for why you think so?” I took a deep breath and maintained the eye contact for as long as I could. 

“When I was twelve I was diagnosed with the social disease called Asperger’s which limit’s my contact with people when I was younger. I didn’t start to make friends until shortly after she left.” I told the lawyer honestly and my mother continued to glare daggers at me. I had a bad feeling about this. I looked to my three best friends and they saw the glares too. Hikaru and Kaoru both turned to start glaring at my mother back at her. I started to smile and shook my head at my two best friends as Koko took my little brother for the moment. 

“Have you ever laid a hand on your little brother?” I shook my head and tried not to cry as my little brother’s scars were shown on his upper arms. 

“I have never laid a hand on my little brother, he’s one my best friends. I would never ever hurt him.” I told the lawyer passionately and the lawyer looked up at me. 

“Can we see your brother.” I nodded my head and saw my little brother come up to the stand with Hikaru and Kaoru. Kaoru went up to sit by me at the stand not caring anymore it seemed. He bumped shoulder lovingly. 

“You’re doing great!! I knew that you could do it. Though, I wouldn’t be surprised if my brother ends up killing your mother by the end of the day.” Kaoru said just quiet enough so that I could hear him. 

“His scars… my mother had to have given him those. Those weren’t there when he left. She’s trying to set me and my dad up I just know it.” I whispered back to my best friend. 

“She’s not going to win, we won’t let that happen okay? Especially not me and Hikaru you might as well be our older sister at this point.” He joked and I laughed at him as he had to go back to sit down with his brother and took his hand to try to stop him from doing something drastic. 

“This is your brother right?” I nodded my head at the lawyer wishing that I could go down and hug him he looked so shy and figedy like I did at his age in front of this many people. 

“Do you have any scars young man? Did your sister or father ever lay a hand on you?” This son of a bitch!! Who does he think he is?! My poor little brother started to cry while shaking his head and covering his hands over his ears. 

“N-No i-it w-was m-my m-mommy.” The entire audience gasped including my mother herself. 

“You have to let me calm him down your honor. He won’t calm down either way. He’s having a sensory overload.” I ordered the judge and he nodded his head. 

“We’ll take a fifteen minute recess until then Mr. Jonathan I need to talk to you.” I got down to the floor where I gathered my little brother into my arms.I lead my brother to the outside while I cradled my little brother as he clung to my shoulders. I began to sing a song from his favorite movie that he loved watching with me. A movie that was from Ireland called Song Of The Sea.

_ “Hush now my Storeen close your eyes and sleep waltzing the waves diving the deep stars are shining bright the wind is on the rise. Whispering words of long lost lullabies oh won’t you come with me where the moon is made of gold and in the morning sun we’ll be sailing. Oh won’t you come with me where ocean meets the sky and as the clouds roll by we’ll sing the song of the sea. I had a dream last night and heard the sweetest sound I saw a great white light and dancers in the round. Castle’s in the sky cradles in the sky don’t cry I’ll see you bye bye. Oh won’t you come with me where the ocean meets the sky and as the clouds roll by we’ll sing the song of the sea. Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling. Oh won’t you come with me where the moon is made of gold and in the morning sun we’ll be sailing free. Oh won’t you come with me where the ocean meets the sky and as the clouds roll by we’ll sing the song of the sea…”  _ I sang to my little brother as he started to slowly but surely come back from inside of his head. 

“I’m sorry…” He told me and I hushed my little brother. 

“You did so good sweetheart, you were so strong.” I heard the door open and saw Hikaru and Kaoru. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Hikaru asked me getting down on my level to glance at my little brother. I could tell that the twins had an idea and they got the hats out of their bag so that they could play the which one is Hikaru game. I had gotten it right every time and I was the only person to do so far. I couldn’t wait to see how my little brother would do at this little guessing game for only eight years old he was extremely bright.

“What are Hika and Kao doing sissy?” My little brother asked me as they got the hats out of the bag. 

“They want to play a little game that they invented when they were children. I’m the only who has been able to win almost every round that they play with me.” I reminded him as the twins turned around. 

“Which one of us Hikaru and which one of us is Kaoru?” The twins asked trying to sound the same which wasn’t that hard and my brother thought about it for a second before he made the actual right decision. 

“You are Hika and you are Kao.” Their eyes widened in shock at my little brother and so did mine. They took off their hats and looked at my little brother. 

“How’d you know that?” Hikaru asked my little brother and my brother just looked down at his shoes. 

“You part your hair slightly different and it becomes easier to tell which one is which by the personality.” My little brother explained to the twins and they both smiled at him before laughing at him. My brother cuddled into my shoulder as the other host club members came out of the club room to see us all in fits of laughter. 

“Hey sissy, I know that you’ve already sang me a song but can you do one more?” My little brother asked me still cuddling into my shoulder as I nodded my head. I already knew what he would want to hear. My little brother had an obsession with the original classic Pokemon series and Misty was his favorite along with of course Pikachu. 

“How about I sing it for you later when I have my piano okay?” I offered and he nodded his head starting to fall asleep on my shoulder. My mother of course was the next one out of the room. She saw Neko in my arms and the next instant he was being yanked from my shoulder crying again. 

“How dare you?! When did you learn to stay so calm in front of strangers huh?! And of course you had to learn this after I left, get a boyfriend and find more than one friend!!” She lifted up her hand but before I knew what was happening Tamaki stopped her while Hikaru was being held back by his brother. 

“Dammit Kaoru let me go!!”    
“Not if you’re just going to get yourself in trouble Hikaru!! If you really want to help go and help Neko I think he’s having another sensory overload.” Kaoru led my best friend over to my baby brother who was up against the wall shaking in sheer terror. 

“Mrs. Hime we’ve already had this discussion earlier. We don’t want to have to cause you any trouble. If you just leave Neko and Sachiko alone then we won’t have to do anything. Just stop this right now. Hand over Neko to Kento and this can all just end and be forgotten.” Koko argued with my mother as she nodded her head actually. 

“I’ll confess and be out of your guy’s lives I swear.” I had never seen her to be this honest in my entire life as I looked at my mother’s brown hair flow behind her as we followed her into the room where she made her confession. 

“I hereby confess to everything that I have charged my daughter and husband with. They were wrongfully accused of something that they didn’t do. I have abused my son and my daughter on multiple occasions. From burning my daughter’s clothing, throwing figurines and just barely missing her face, and just being all around horrible person.” My mother admitted causing the room to gasp as the judge slammed down his hammer. 

“I see, this case has been proven guilty. Mrs. Marian Hime may not only not see her children for the rest of their lives until she has changed during which we will recall this court to order. Neko will live happily with his older sister and his father.” The judge ordered and we all cheered happily. I hugged my boyfriend tightly for helping me with everything. 

“I love you Tamaki, I love you so much.” I admitted and my boyfriend easily embraced me hugging me tightly to him as he kissed me. 

“I love you too Sachiko, more than anything.” He kissed my nose as it wrinkled in displeasure and he laughed. By the time we all went home it was mid-afternoon and I just spent time by myself in my room texting my friends until I had an idea and texted both the twins. 

_ Me: I have an idea but I need both of your guy’s help to make it happen. I want to surprise my little brother.  _ I got my responses almost instantly from both twins. 

_ Hikaru: We’ll totally help you. Your brother’s been through so much lately. What’s your plan? _

_ Kaoru: Same thing over here!! I’d be happy to help whatever your idea might be.  _ I smiled at my two best friends they were so kind, caring but at the same time a little bit evil as well. 

_ Me: Great!! So here’s my plan. Ever since my brother was little he has loved the anime Pokemon. I want to go to town, buy everything that I can so that I can find everything that I will love. I love pleasing my little brother but I need help with that and probably holding me back from buying everything in that store.  _ I smirked at my best friend’s while laughing slightly. I loved being with my two best friends in the entire world, it’s so much fun with them. 

_ Hikaru: Well I don’t know if we’re physically capable of holding you back, we’ve never been around a sister on a rampage.  _ I laughed at my best friend and just felt so at home with texting them. 

_ Me: I never said anything about a rampage jerk!! We’ve never been allowed to have anime things so I’m just saying there’s going to be a ton of adorable things and I want to make my brother happy to be home.  _ I argued my case and smiled at Kaoru’s response. 

_ Kaoru: And that’s why we consider you our best friend because you love those around you so much.  _

_ Hikaru: I can’t argue with the truth as sappy as that truth may be. I’m really proud of you for using our game to your advantage with the eye contact.  _

_ Me: Thanks you guys!! I’m proud of myself, I no longer feel scared doing it so thank you for constantly being around. You guys are amazing!!  _ I rubbed my eyes slightly and I went into my dad’s office. 

“Dad? I need a favor.” I asked my dad and he looked at me with kindness. 

“Of course honey, what’s up?” I sat down in the chair that was across from my dad. 

“I want to surprise Neko, so I’m going to need you to get him out of the house tomorrow. I want to get him all the pokemon stuff that I can carry, plus the twins are going to help me as well.” I explained my plan to my dad and he laughed at me with joy in his eyes. 

“You really like those two don’t you? They seem to be quite attached to you, in a somewhat older sister way.” I nodded my head with a bright smile and laugh. 

“They just make me laugh, mostly it’s Hikaru that makes me laugh. Kaoru is just the most relatable person that I’ve ever met in my entire life. They’ve been through their entire lives with only each other because no one could ever tell them apart or even want to bother trying to do so. I’m the first girl that they’ve both let in at the same time. It was just kind of this instant relation to each other. Like we knew where the other one had been coming from and we wanted to be friends with each other. It started out just good friends, but I think last weekend when we all went to the pool they started to see my as an older sister since they’re a year younger than me.” I smiled at my dad and he grinned at me with a bright laugh. 

“That’s amazing sweetheart, I will be glad to get Neko out for the day and allow you three to hang up everything and buy all the things that you want. The last job set us up really nicely so I want you to go a little bit crazy.” I smiled at my dad and gave him a big hug as I felt happy. We had pasta for dinner, my little brother’s second favorite food, we agreed to that I would make my famous soft pretzels  tomorrow I was just too tired. 

“Are the twins or your boyfriend coming over tomorrow?” Neko asked me before going to bed that night and I turned to him. 

“I don’t think that they have any plans. Did you like talking to them today?” My brother nodded his head and I smiled at him. 

“They were really nice to me, for some reason they were just nicer than everybody else. I like Tamaki he’s funny and he’s really nice.” I laughed at my

brother’s description of my boyfriend. 

“I’ll text them right now alright, right after you get some sleep little man.” I comforted and he looked up at me. 

“Can I sleep in here with you? I really don’t want to be alone right now.” My brother admitted and I nodded my head with a smile. When he was little he hated being alone for sleeping much like Hikaru and Kaoru who also shared a bed in the most platonic way possible. My brother instantly fell asleep cuddling into my side as he softly snored in his sleep. 

_ Me: I just had the cutest conversation with Neko!! He wanted to know if you two were coming over tomorrow because he wants to see you two again.  _ As I texted the twins I realized that they might be sleeping until I got a text from Kaoru. 

_ Kaoru: Oh my god that adorable :O I’ll have to tell Hikaru in the morning. He’s already tuckered out.  _

_ Me: So is Neks. He’s cuddling into my side right now.  _

_ Kaoru: Pics please!!  _ I took a picture for my best friend and sent it to him. 

_ Kaoru: Can this kid seriously get any cuter?!  _

_ Me: Nope, he’s my adorable little man. I missed him so much over the past three weeks…  _ I was interrupted by a text from Tamaki. 

_ Tamaki: So what’s your plan for tomorrow? _

_ Me: I’m going shopping for my brother’s room with the twins I wanted them to help me get all the pokemon stuff that we could to surprise him. Neko really liked you and the twins.  _

_ Tamaki: That sounds like quite a good time!! I was going to ask you out with me tomorrow but you should have fun with the twins too. I was surprised at how much you three have bonded together.  _

_ Me: Please don’t be jealous Tamaki, I already know that you are. I do love Hikaru and Kaoru but they’re like my little brother’s. We sort of had an emotional bonding moment that day at the pool. They see me as their older sister too so it’s like a family within a family does that make sense?  _

_ Tamaki: It does make sense to me. I’m sorry, it’s just you’re so close with them. It’s something that I had never thought would happen. I expected you to gravitate towards them but never this much.  _

_ Me: I wasn’t expecting it to happen to me either it just sort of did, does that make sense? I never expected to connect with someone in this way aside from Koko and you. Hikaru and Kaoru, they understand the feeling of isolation that I do. To be isolated from a family member it’s not a good feeling. I know that I hang around them a lot, and I know that it hurts you. It’s hard for me to find that balance. When I first started to date you, Hikaru was made at me for always hanging out with you. He thought that he didn’t matter and Kaoru felt the same. Now I’m spending so much time with them shopping that you’re getting jealous.  _

_ Tamaki: I never really thought about it that way. I understand why you’ve become so close with them. You don’t need to find proper balance, in fact you already have. You spend equal time with me, Koko and the twins. I was just getting a little bit green.  _

_ Me: And that’s only a human emotion. I think I’m starting to wake up my brother. I’ll talk to you tomorrow Tamaki I love you so much.  _  I turned to my little brother but he was just snuggling closer to me as I started to drift off myself. I woke up to my brother slightly shaking in his sleep. It was eight in the morning.

“No, no, no no mom don’t.” I gently shook my brother’s shoulder as he jolted awake. He instantly gave me this massive hug as I rubbed up and down his back out of comfort. 

“You’re okay Neko, you’re away from mother, she can’t get you anymore. Not while me and dad are alive.” I comforted and my brother slowly but surely calmed down as my phone lit up with a text. 

“It’s from Hikaru.” My brother told me handing me my phone. 

_ Hikaru: What time are we meeting up today?  _

_ Me: I’ll meet you both downtown at around noon so in about four hours.  _

_ Kaoru: Cool!! I’m excited to see this anime store that you talk so much about.  _ I smiled at my two best friends as I saw a text from Tamaki from earlier this morning. 

_ Tamaki: I love you too, more than anything. It’s like you’re everything that I’ve ever wanted and that’s why I’m jealous of Hikaru and Kaoru. I realize now that you’re all just good friends though.  _

_ Me: Good, they’re my best friends and I know that whether they admit it to you or not they admire you.  _ My little brother was leaning on my shoulder. 

“Texting Tamaki?” I nodded my head at my little brother. 

“He’s jealous of Hikaru and Kaoru? Why? They don’t seem to be after your heart in the slightest.” My brother questioned me and I grinned at my little brother. 

“Sometimes love is complicated little bro. Tamaki was jealous about how much time I was spending with the twins. See I went out shopping the other day and today I’m doing the same thing. He got a little bit envious because the twins are my best friends. It’s hard to balance best friend’s and romance. Either one party or the other wants you to spend more time with them. When I first started to get to know the twins, Hikaru accused me of spending too much time with Tamaki and not enough with them and he thought that he and Kaoru were just along for the ride. That’s the first time that the three of us really connected as best friends, they really look up to me and I do the same for them.” I explained to my little brother and he smiled back at me. 

“I do really like the three of them, especially Kao and Tamaki. I don’t know why I like them I just kind of do. Hikaru is still a little bit more confusing.”    
“He’s a bit more edgy and sarcastic than Kao is, it’s something that I love about Hikaru is how different him and Kaoru really are.” I explained to my brother as he stretched for the morning. My brother left my room after one more hug. I loved being around my brother. We would have to spend together tomorrow. I got into the shower and got changed into my favorite of all my new anime shirts. It was a fairytale shirt with my favorite character Gray Fullbuster using his power of ice magic. I put on my favorite skirt as well that was a light blue and had a spin capability as well which made it even more fun. I also grabbed my new flats and noticed that it was somehow eleven thirty when my dad knocked on my door. 

“Come in dad!!” I told him and he had Neko right at his side. 

“We’re going out for the day, we’ll be back around six o’clock so just text us alright?” He asked me and I nodded my head and they left me alone for about five minutes before I was out the door myself. Town was about twenty minutes and knowing the twins they were taking a limo. I loved to tease them about how often they used limos because the jokes practically write themselves. They practically wouldn’t survive without one and I wondered if they even wanted to survive without one. I laughed to myself as I started to cross the road that led to the anime store. I saw the twin’s limo start to pull up about five seconds later and shook my head at them. I had tied my FullMetal sweatshirt around my waist thankfully because it was still slightly cold out here. 

“You know we could have came to get you.” Hikaru told me startling me a little bit because I had spaced out. 

“But you guys live in the other direction then I do. It’s not like Koko where we live in the same general place.” I argued and they both started to laugh at me. 

“What?” I asked them severally confused for the moment as they only laughed harder. 

“Sorry you’re just adorable. Come on let’s find some pokemon merch.” Kaoru opened the door for me and his brother as I looked around the store. No matter how many times I came in here I was always surprised by the amount of things that they had in this store. 

“Holy…”    
“Shit…” I laughed at the twins finishing each other's sentences. 

“Pretty much spoke what I was thinking in the back of my mind.” I joked and started to just wander for a moment before I stopped. I wanted to get my dad something because he was just going through so much right now. Then I saw the perfect thing, my dad’s favorite anime aside from Yu Yu Hakusho was an anime called Trigun. He loved the character of Vash because it was the character that he had grown up with before I was born. He loved his jokester nature and how much he could change from tripping his own feet to pointing his gun at his enemy’s. I grabbed the box and Hikaru accidently walked right into me because he was too busy looking at everything. 

“Sorry about that. It’s just this place is incredible.” I smiled at my best friend as I looked behind him for Kaoru. He wasn’t there though. I found him where the Ah! My Goddess section was. 

“What’s up?” I watched as he jumped slightly and turned to halfheartedly glare at me. 

“Don’t you love this character? I wasn’t able to get you anything during the shopping trip the other day since I lost credit card relout that we had.” I looked to the figurine in his hands and nodded my head. 

“That’s Belldandy!! I love her!! I didn’t know that they made a figurine of her.” I told my best friend as they both started to laugh at me. 

“Alright no more distractions gentlemen it’s time to do what we came here for.” I instructed and they both gave me a mock salute. 

“What character is that?” Hikaru asked me and I smiled at my best friend. 

“His name is Vash, he’s from an anime called Trigun. It’s my dad’s second favorite, he grew up on this character. I wanted to get something because he’s been working so hard the past three weeks.” I explained to them as we started to where the pokemon section was. I looked up in sheer awe\amazement at how popular this show still was. Tee-shirts, plushies, books, manga volumes, most importantly wallscrowl’s and stickers to put on his wall. I grabbed the Misty and Ash figurine first knowing that my brother would love them. I saw the twins were gone but they came back with a cart thankfully. 

“Thank you so much guy’s. Alright, he’ll pretty much love everything that’s here so every person for themselves.” I told them and we all went to town. Wallscrowl’s, wall stickers, clothes, and plushies they all went into the cart until I thought that we had plenty I wheeled the cart with the twins at the front of it as I laughed at them. 

“You guys are insane!!” I told them once the cart stopped and I handed Kaoru the Belldandy figure as I bought all of the pokemon stuff except for one. Hikaru wanted to at least buy one of the more expensive items. I handed the Ash figure and he was pretty happy about that. We all got out of their and waited until the limo got there and once we got home it was a none stop run around to get up everything before my brother and dad got home. Once tis play seemed to to be Pokemon central we all slumped into a massive pile on the floor.    
“Whew!! We did it guys we did it looks amazing in here!! Thank you so much for helping me.” I thanked them and they both smiled at me when I heard the doorbell ring. 

“Can’t be my dad since he has a key… I’ll go see who it is. You two keep it PG in here.” I joked and they both stuck their tongues out at me as I went downstairs to answer the door. It turned out to be my boyfriend. 

“Tamaki? What are you doing here?” I asked him as he smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I come in peace. I came to apologize for last night again, I was out of line.” I smiled at my boyfriend as I put my my finger to his lips. 

“I’m not angry with you Tamaki, it was a simple misunderstanding and I haven’t been a good girlfriend-” He cut my off as he hugged me puting the flowers and what looked to be a bag from the anime store on the table that was next to the door. 

“You’re an amazing girlfriend, I’m just a jealous person. It’s my biggest flaw.” He told me honestly. 

“It’s not a bad flaw Tamaki and if that’s the only flaw that I’ve found besides being slightly eccentric then I don’t blame you. What’s in the bag?” He smiled at me excitedly before I looked at the bag. It was pokemon sheets for Neko’s twin bed that I hadn’t even seen. 

“I hope that you didn’t already buy that.” I shook my head at my boyfriend before seeing that there was three other figurines in the bag. One of them was Skuld from Ah! My Goddess, another was Yuuri Katsuki from Yuri On Ice and the third one was a Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho. 

“You didn’t need to do this Tamaki, it wasn’t even really a fight.” I defended as he hugged me. 

“I know, I wanted to make it better though all the same.” I heard the door open upstairs from my brother’s room and it was Kaoru. 

“Oh, it’s the boss Hikaru!!” He saw the bed sheets and looked at me. 

“We didn’t see these!! Neko will love these.” He said with a bright smile. 

“Love what?” Hikaru asked leaning against the  handrail. 

“Tamaki bought these pokemon sheets for my brother’s room. You must have gotten there before we did because I didn’t see these. My brother is officially spoiled by my three favorite people.” I said with a laugh as I took the flowers from the ribbon and noticed that they were a light pink my favorite type of rose. Koko must have told him that. I noticed that the twins and Tamaki did have a really funny relationship but it was one that worked. I went to go and put the figurines up in my room still in the boxes. I checked the time and saw that it was five o’clock. 

“Are you all staying for dinner?” I asked my friends and they shrugged. 

“Depends what’s for dinner?” The twins asked at the same time and I smiled at them. 

“I make homemade pretzels that’s my brother’s favorite. It’s what he asked for when I told him that you two were coming over. I think he’ll be excited to see you too Tamaki. He loves you guys.” I told my friends as I got the yeast out of the fridge that I always kept on hand. 

“He’s a really great kiddo, he’s almost exactly like you. That picture that you sent us last night was adorable.” Hikaru remembered the picture of my sleeping brother when he was cuddling me.    
“What picture?” Tamaki asked me as Kaoru opened up his phone. 

“We most of the time use this group chat to chat with each other. Last night it was mostly me and her texting since Hikaru had already fallen asleep. She sent me this picture of Neko.” He showed him the picture of my baby brother and Tamaki eyes went really warm. 

“He’s really precious. He’s almost exactly you my darling.” I laughed at my boyfriend as my dad came home with my little brother. Neko walked through the front door and ran to give me a hug. 

“Hey there little man, how was your day?” I asked my little brother as he smiled at me wanting me to get on his level. 

“I went to the museum with papa, it was really fun. Are the twins still here?” He asked me and I laughed at my little brother jerking my thumb to the couch where they were across from my boyfriend.    
“Over there but you might want to go upstairs to your room first.” I recommended as I started the bread maker and went to go and wash my hands. I waved to my dad as he came through the door. 

“Hello princess. I see that we have visitors.” He smiled at my friends and my boyfriend as I heard a scream from upstairs. 

“OH MY GOD!!” I laughed at my little brother as he came running towards me embracing me in a giant hug. 

“You’re welcome.” I reminded him and he smiled brightly at me. 

“Thank you so much sissy, I love you so much.” I smiled at my baby brother. 

“It wasn’t just me, the twins went with me as well and Tamaki got you the sheets for your bed.” I told him and he went to hug my friends and my boyfriend. 

“How crazy did you three go?” My dad looked at me as I remembered what I had bought for him. I went to the room where I had put his wallscrowl which had his second favorite anime character aside from Vash and Hiei, Okabe from Steins Gate. I went back downstairs to my brother laughing as the twins were tickling him mercilessly and I couldn’t help but smile at my boyfriends laughter. I handed my dad the gifts that I had bought for him. 

“Thank you princess these are amazing!! I can’t wait to put them up in my office. Did you get anything for yourself?” I shook my head and he looked at me. 

“No, but Kaoru insisted on getting me this Belldandy figurine. Tamaki surprised with some other ones for my room as well.” I explained to my dad and he smiled at me. 

“You’ve got some really great friends honey. You know that right?” I nodded my head at my dad. 

“They’re constantly changing my life. Even if I have only known them for less than a month they’re constantly finding new ways to amaze me.” I told him honestly as I looked my boyfriend laughing at a jab that Kaoru had given his twin brother.   _ For the longest time I wasn’t bullied, I got bullied a lot before I got accepted to Ouran Academy sure, but never once since I did. Mostly because I blended into the background. Until the next morning that I went to school… _ It started out a normal day, one that I went to my first period class and automatically heard the whispers. I could make out only a couple of them. I tried to ignore them though, if Hikaru had taught me anything in the three weeks of being best friends it was that the things that people had said about you they don’t matter. I looked up when I heard a loud banging on my desk. 

“Hime, let’s talk outside.” It was one of the host club’s most frequent members I recognized her as an old patron of Tamaki’s, I could just tell that this was going to end ugly. I wanted to text the twins but I couldn’t get to my phone one of the other girls had it. 

“Hey that’s mine…” I told one of the other girls and they all laughed at me while forcefully dragging me outside. Classes had just barely started so there were no teachers in the hallways. 

“So here’s the thing, why did Tamaki quit the host club?” The main girl named Minore asked me shoving me up against the wall. 

“He w-wanted to be with me.” I told her trying not to stutter but it was a natural problem that I had under pressure. 

“Right okay, when is he coming back?” She asked me getting up in my face as her minions were still messing around with my phone probably going through my texts to the twins and to Tamaki. 

“I-I don’t think he is.” I told her meekly really hating her staring at me. 

“You think he only wants you huh? You want to be selfish is that it?!” She slapped me across the face and it made the loudest sound that I had ever heard in my life. 

“Let me tell you something. You’re nothing. You’re going to go back to the shy meek girl who isn’t worth his time or affection. You’re going to stop hanging out with the twins too. They’re too popular for you to be around.” The tears started to trickle down my face. 

“I can’t do that.” I told her honestly standing my ground and that only made things worse. 

“Oh? You don’t want to give up all the attention that they give you? You’re so selfish!! Why do they want to hang around you? Why does Hikaru continue to stand up for you?!” I saw this flash of orange hair and my boyfriend come running after Hikaru and Kaoru was behind the rest of them. Kaoru was at my side in an instant. 

“You leave my best friend alone!!” Hikaru defended as I saw Kaoru start to smile at his brother’s protectiveness. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” I was having a sensory overload so I couldn’t talk to him so I just nodded my head. He fished into his bag pulling out his over the ear headphones that he just plugged into his phone not asking any questions. I had started to make this playlist with them where I picked the music that helped me through a sensory overload. Basically it was a lot of anime music starting with a song called Shine the original ending to Hellsing one of my favorite shows for music anyways. I couldn’t hear the fighting going on but knew that it wasn’t good. Kaoru just took my hand as the rest of the club members showed up Honey looking about ready to commit murder. Koko came too, she had a different first period then I did. Kaoru started Shine as I just closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. 

_ “I never really feel quite right I don’t know why, all I know is there’s something wrong with me. Every time I look at you, you seem so alive. Tell me how you do it, walk me through it I’m following every footstep. Maybe on your own you take a cautious step do you want to give up? But all I want is for you to shine shine on me shine on this life that’s burning out. I say a lot of things sometimes that don’t come out right and I act like I don’t know why I guess a reaction was all I was looking for. You looked through me, you really knew me like no one has ever looked before. Baby on your own cautious step do you want to give up? But all I want is for you to shine shine down on me shine on this life that’s burning out. I know, I know, girl you got something. Shine (Shine on me) Shine down on me (I wanna feel it) shine on this life that’s burning out. Maybe on your  own you take a cautious step-”  _ Suddenly the music was being paused by Kaoru. 

“Are you good now? No more evil sensory overloads?” I shook my head. 

“No I’m good now, why’d you pause it though? I love that song.” He laughed at me and then pointed towards his brother who was on a roll of defending my character to these girls. 

“She is not a freak!! In fact to me she’s the kindest most unselfish person that there is!! She takes the time for everyone in her life, the boss, me and Kaoru, her adorable little brother, Koko and her father so that nobody feels like they want to see her more often. She’s the strongest person that I know, maybe not physically but definitely emotionally. She can take anything with phase value and laugh about it. Which is why I get offended as her best friend, to see people like you putting her down and making her feel like she’s not worth anything.” Hikaru lectured the girls and my boyfriend looked at him with this look of pride that he was fighting with his words instead of just getting mad and hitting the first thing that he saw. 

“But she’s weak, she doesn’t even talk-” Minore tried to argue with him but my boyfriend cut her off. 

“She doesn’t talk to people she doesn’t know because she’s scared of what they might think of her. But once she opens up to you she can talk to you for hours, especially about the things that she finds interesting or the things that she loves. It’s what initially drew me to her, how at first she had a hard time with what to say before eventually that got forgotten and everything was up for conversation.” Tamaki tried to reason with the girls and I saw one of them smash my phone the noise surprising me.

“We’ll find you another one, a better one. That phone was old school anyways.” Kaoru comforted me and I laughed at him while I watched my best friends in awe. 

“But she just let us do whatever we wanted, say whatever we wanted to her. That’s not strength that’s submission!!” One of the other girl’s argued and Honey-senpai defended me this time. 

“It’s not submission, she’s not the type of girl who fights with her fists. It’s not in her nature. She’s more likely to fight using her mind or with writing words down.” Honey argued and I smiled at him, he was obviously holding himself back from what he really wanted to do which was smash these girls into next week. 

“She beat her brother!! That’s just a horrible despicable person!!” Minore argued and I stood up from the wall. 

“That’s a lie, I’ve never laid a hand on my brother Neko. He’s my best friend aside from Koko and the twins. My mother’s ‘articles’ are almost all lies. She’s not even a real reporter. A real reporter tells the honest truth about a situation and doesn’t let their opinions get in the way of doing so.” I told Minore and she rolled her eyes at me. 

“Don’t you have to go and have a mental breakdown somewhere.” She asked me sarcastically as Tamaki took my hand and smiled kindly at me. 

“It’s a mental breakdown, it’s called Asperger’s look it up.” I responded to her with my own sarcasm and she just glared at me. 

“How dare you speak to me that way?! I’ve been going to the host club for far longer than you did!! And now it’s disbanding and it’s all your fault!!”  Oh so that’s what this all about, she was envious that I had the man that she wanted. Well she had another thing coming if she thought for so much as an instant that she would get to have him. I knew by the sputtering that I had said that aloud but for the first time in my life I wasn’t humiliated by it.

“But you shouldn’t have Tamaki!! You don’t deserve him!! A coward like you-” Hikaru cut her off with a roll of his eyes and a scoff in the girl’s general direction. 

“Tell me then, could you take down your worst enemy almost single handedly when you were going through the worst experience of your life? Could you face the person and stand up there in front of hundreds of people and plead your case against the person who scared you more than anyone? Would you even so much as care if the closest person to you, the only one who treated you like family was suddenly gone and taken by your worst nightmare?” Hikaru asked Minore taking my hand and smiling at me when his brother took his other one. 

“She couldn’t do any of that it had to have been just some story that she made up. Hell I highly doubt she even has a brother.” That was the last straw it seemed for Kyoya shockingly. 

“Miss Minore, I have proof that she not only has an adorable as hell little brother but that she went in front of the court. I’m sure that you will understand why Tamaki’s father will surely be hearing about this. If you keep talking and insulting our friend than you could be expelled. I’d recommend apologizing and maybe leaving her alone.” I would hereby never doubt Kyoya Ootori again. He was officially badass, we could probably be friends yet. I watched as Minore’s face went from fiery to embarrassed in about five seconds. 

“Fine!! I’ll leave her alone. But this isn’t over.” She shoved me slightly and stomped back into the classroom. 

“She’s not getting away that easy is she boss?” Kaoru asked my boyfriend as he shook his head. 

“No way in hell she is. I’m not letting her get away with nothing. She bullied my best friend. Nobody does that and is able to just walk away.” I saw my phone and it was indeed smashed to hell and back again. 

“We’ll get you a new cell phone, maybe an iPhone this time.” Koko offered me and I smiled at my best friend.

“That would be awesome, I’ll have to go cell phone shopping with the twins or something.” I wondered aloud and Koko laughed at me. 

“As long as we have a sleepover again soon, that was really fun last time.” Koko remembered and I smiled at her. I got up off the ground where my old cell phone that was just an inexpensive burner because I never really needed an expensive phone before. 

“We’ll get you out of school earlier today. I don’t want you to have to go through the rest of the day.” Kyoya told me already emailing all my teachers telling them what had happened. I smiled at him for his offputting kindness. It was kind of like a backhanded compliment if you will. 

“Can we get out with her?” The twins asked and Kyoya laughed at them and nodded his head. 

“You three need to go cell phone shopping anyways. I’m sure that Neko will be happy to see the three of you.” Tamaki mentioned to me wrapping his arms around me in a hug. 

“I was so scared. When Hikaru texted me saying that he had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut about you during the first five minutes of class I was worried something awful had happened.” I looked at my boyfriend with wide eyes curious as to how Hikaru knew that I was in trouble. 

“Most of the time I just get bad feelings when I feel that someone I’m close to is in any sort of danger. It normally only happens with Kaoru but I guess it’s happening with you now too. Not that I’m complaining or anything I wouldn’t have came if I didn’t have my bad feeling.” Hikaru looked at me trying to analyze if I was hurt too badly. 

“They mostly kicked me, I’m fine Hikaru.” I told my best friend and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. 

“You’re still lying, you don’t need to do that around us. If you’re feeling happy, sad, hurt I want to be the first to know.” Hikaru comforted as his brother joined inthe hug making it a giant group hug with pretty much everyone except for Kyoya and Mori-senpai. 

“Alright the three of you are free to go. I just sent an email to your dad Sachi he knows what happened.” I smiled at Kyoya as I tried to wriggle my way out of the hug. 

“I’ll see you later okay Tamaki?” I asked my boyfriend before he kissed me gently. I kissed him back just as gently and I knew that he was still slightly shaken up about the whole ordeal. 

“Okay, I’ll stop by your house after school alright?” He asked me and I nodded my head with a smile. 

“I’m sure that Neko will be happy to see you. I think the more time that he spends with you the more he loves you and the twins.” I told my boyfriend as he smiled at me and laughed. 

“He’s an angel practically if a little bit shy. Have you gotten him tested for Aspergers ever?” I shook my head after thinking about it for a moment. 

“No but he has shown a lot of the signs. I’ll talk to my dad about it, see if we can’t get him at least a firm diagnosis.” I pulled back from the embrace to turn to the twins.    
“Looks like we get a get out of jail free pass.” I joked and everyone laughed at me. I loved making my friends laugh, especially Kyoya because it was a really rare occurrence when a joke that I made would make him laugh instead of just rolling his eyes. I walked away with the twins waving to everybody else as we started to walk back to my house. 

“I wonder if Neko knows that you’re on your way home with us…” Hikaru wondered and I shrugged. 

“I don’t know if he’s even awake yet, we wanted to keep him home just one more day to make sure that he’s okay. I think that Saito and Karen those are his two best friends at elementary school that he met through his sketches, will be coming over after school gets out for them. We’ll probably see them. I like Karen she’s a really sweet girl.” I informed my two best friends as we walked back down the road to my house with each of them holding my hands. We only really did that when they knew that I would need it. Sure they would hold hands with each other openly but I always was worried about it. Probably me just overthinking everything again. 

“Did you teach your brother how to draw?” Kaoru asked as I smiled at him while nodding my head to his question. 

“Yes I did, I always draw my own birthday cards for those close to me and one of the biggest ones that I had ever made was I drew all one hundred and fifty pokemon for my little brother’s birthday card. After that he asked me if I could teach him how to draw. He loves watching me draw especially my favorite demon with sword skills that can defeat a thousand enemies Hiei.” I explained to the twins as we reached my house and I opened the door. 

“Dad? I’m back. Sorry about bothering you.” I apologized to him when I saw him in the kitchen. 

“Don’t you dare apologize to me. Are you okay? Did those girls hurt you?” I nodded my head slightly. 

“They mostly kicked me and told me things that weren’t really true. They broke my phone though so I need a new phone.” I told my dad as he smiled at me. 

“I was meaning to upgrade you to an iPhone anyways. I was going to wait until your birthday but you need a way to stay in contact with your friends and boyfriend so we’ll just get you it now and consider it an early birthday present.” My dad reminded me and both the twins cocked their heads at me. 

“When exactly is your birthday? We never asked.” I smiled at them as my little brother came down the stairs rubbing his eyes slightly. 

“Hika? Kao? Sissy? What are you doing here?” My little brother asked my two best friends wearing his Misty shirt that I had gotten him. It was technically a girls shirt but he loved Misty so much that I knew he wouldn’t really care. 

“I’ll tell you about it later alright Neeks, I’m staying home for the day. These two took up the duty of taking me shopping for a new cell phone.” I told my little brother and he looked at me with his big blue eyes. 

“What happened to your old phone sissy?” I knew he would ask that so I got on my brother’s level. 

“Some girls broke it, they were picking on me.” I told him honestly knowing that my little brother would understand why I had came home earlier than planned. 

“Why were they picking on you? You’re the sweetest person ever.” Hikaru and Kaoru got on my brother’s level as well. 

“Sometimes when people get jealous of somebody else they do things that they normally wouldn’t do.” Hikaru tried to explain to my brother and he nodded his head at me. 

“Someone was jealous of you sissy?” I frowned at my little brother nodding my head at his question. 

“She was upset that Tamaki had fallen in love with me and they were trying to get me to breakup with him so that the host club could resume it’s activity’s. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone else would try to stop me from dating him.” Hikaru just put his arm around my shoulders. 

“You’re not at fault here Sachiko, it’s that girls fault that picked on you. Turns out she was messing with the wrong people though huh?” My dad asked me as I laughed at my circumstance. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Hikaru so mad and then not end up hitting anything or anybody.” Kaoru remembered with a chuckle. 

“I knew that you two would have been disappointed in me if I did. I thought that I would take the stronger way out of the situation.” Hikaru told us and I smiled at my best friend. 

“And I’m proud of you for not losing your temper with them. Is Saito and Karen still coming over today?” I asked my little brother who nodded his head with a bright smile. 

“Yes they are!! I’m really excited to see them. I missed them.” I smiled at my little brother as I went upstairs to get changed out of this godforsaken uniform. I put on my favorite anime shirt that wasn’t my group Yu Yu Hakusho shirt but just one with Hiei on it swinging his sword with his demon eye showing. I also picked out my favorite pair of shorts with my favorite converse style of sneakers. I put my hair up into a ponytail with my favorite ribbon which was one that was inspired by Hiei’s. I went back downstairs to see Tamaki with my little brother and the twins. 

“I talked Kyoya into letting me get of jail today too.” He mentioned to me as the twins gagged. 

“Oh shut up you bunch of jerks!!” I yelled at them and they both laughed at me. 

“That’s the best insult that you could come up with was you bunch of jerks?” Hikaru asked me still cackling with laughter as my brother started to laugh too. 

“You gotta give me more time than that. You want to go to the mall with us today little bro?” I asked him and he nodded his head with a smile. 

“I just have to go get dressed.” He ran upstairs as the rest of us teens laughed at him. 

“I didn’t think that he would love that Misty shirt, it’s adorable that he doesn’t even care that it’s a girls shirt.” Tamaki mentioned to me and the twins and I smiled at my best friends. 

“He’s never really cared about clothing. He’s pretty much the youngest genderfluid that I’ve ever met in my entire life. Mother used to get mad whenever I bought him what was supposedly a girl color. Like what even is a girl color? I wear a lot of black so what?” I vented\asked the trio of my favorite people and they started to smile at me. 

“So the pink sparkly boots-” Tamaki started to question and I smiled at him. 

“My brother’s, I saw him gazing at them longingly from the store. I gave them to him during his birthday, of course without my mother knowing. He’s never been able to wear them outside.” My brother came back down the stairs in an adorable light purple shirt and jeans. 

“Hey Neeks, why not wear your boots?” I asked my little brother and he looked at me skeptically. 

“Won’t I look ridiculous? Or make you three look bad because of the way I’m dressed?” Hikaru got on my brother’s level and he started to explain something that he told me a few weeks ago. 

“Neko, it doesn’t matter what other people think about you. In my opinion you’re you and that’s enough for the three of us. Do you want to wear the boots?” He asked him and my little brother nodded his head faintly. 

“Then I say you should wear them Neko. Just be yourself. Those who don’t love you for you and judge you especially for what you wear are just plain ignorant. Do you want to wear your Misty shirt as well?” My brother nodded his head passionately as he ran back upstairs to get other clothes on. 

“Good job Hikaru, I’m proud of you for doing that. I think it meant a lot more coming from you then from his own dad.” My dad congratulated my best friend as my brother slowly came back down the stairs this time wearing his Misty shirt, a pair of white leggings and a white skirt that I had also gotten him. 

“Much better little bro, you look great.” I complimented him and he went to go and hug Hikaru. 

“Thank you Hika, I think you’re amazing.” I watched as Hikaru’s eyes widened both at the action and at the words that my little brother had told him. 

“You’re welcome Neko, you’re pretty amazing yourself.” Hikaru reminded him and my little brother smiled at his new friend as he went to go and put on his sparkly pink Ugg boots that I had bought for him. We all got into my dad’s big town car with Neko insisting that he sit next to Hikaru and Tamaki while I sat in the back with Kaoru. 

“I think Neko reminds Kaoru of a younger version of us. We used to love wearing dresses when we were little kids. We grew out of it though because we had to. An obscenely rude family member demanded that we dress like boys and not like girls. I think that’s why he’s so passionate about dressing the way that he wants to.” Kaoru told me with a soft smile at my little brother. 

“He’s really quite remarkable, I think I taught him a lot about who he is now. Hey Neko I have something for you.” I kept this from him when the twins and I went shopping for my lavender dress the other day. 

“What is it?” He asked me excitedly as I reached into my bag pulling out this adorable white and green flower crown that I had seen and instantly thought that my brother would be banana’s for it. I put it gently on his head and he beamed at the product and at me. 

“I love you so much sissy, more than I love Pokemon.”  

“Love you too my little man, more than there are stars in the sky.” We have always had a really open I love you relationship, used to scare our mother how often we said we said it to one another. 

“That’s really adorable, did you teach that to him?” Kaoru asked me and I shook my head at my best friend. 

“One day he just said it to me and I’ve been replying with that same answer since I was really little too.” I told Kaoru as we pulled up at the mall and my dad went into the phone store. 

“You three feel free to wander around okay? We met up here in half an hour. I already know which phone to get you Sachi. A clear phone case work okay? That way you can put whatever you want in it.” I already had an idea for what I wanted to do for my phone case as I nodded my head at my dad and we left him at the phone store. 

“So what to do for half an hour…” Hikaru wondered aloud his mind already thinking of ideas. 

“I have an idea, it’s going to sound really cheesy but I want to do it for my phone case. I want to take pictures with all of you in one of those cheesy photo booths.” They started to laugh at me while my brother nodded his head towards me faintly. We found the photo booth rather quickly and the twins and I went first picking the normal one, the goofy one and one of us just being clowns at the camera. 

“Alright it comes out with three so everyone just pick your favorite.” Kaoru remembered and I reached for just the natural one with all of us smiling at the camera. 

“Alright who’s going next?” Hikaru asked me and I thought about it. 

“Neko you want to go next little buddy?” I asked my little brother and he smiled at me brightly before nodding his head getting in the booth. I put him on my lap since he was still rather tiny for his age and he smiled at the camera, we did one with silly faces as well and one where he kissed my cheek. I took the one with silly faces because I knew that my brother would want the normal one and the sweet one for his own room. Me and Tamaki went last we did one of us smiling, one where he kissed my knuckles and one where I kissed his cheek. I took the one where he had kissed my knuckles because I could see all the love that he had for me in his eyes. I felt that I was happy with how everything had started and ended in terms of my life. I had my brother safe and sound, the two best friends in the entire world who were swinging my brother in between the two of them as he laughed at them, and I had the most romantic and sweet boyfriend in the entire planet. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! This is one of the first fics that I ever really came up with in conversation with my best friend. I always knew that if I could fall in love with any of the hosts it would be Tamaki. I am a massive fan of Vic's voice acting for all of his characters but if one character that he's ever leant his voice to has made me laugh the most on record it would be Tamaki by a long shot. Something about him getting mad, frustrated, or just overall angry makes me laugh harder than anything else. I also really loved the twins, especially Kaoru and I always thought that he sort of gets forgotten in the craziness that this show is which is a real shame. He loves Hikaru so much that he's willing to try to put him together with Haruhi knowing that his brother has a massive thing for her but won't admit to himself or to her.


End file.
